Early Return
by Lori94
Summary: Twilight with a little friskiness added... Picture this as scenes Stephenie Meyer left out... and how other scenes should have gone according to me .**SM owns everything Twilight** I own nothing but my fantasies and I share those with all of you...
1. The Early Return

_**Early Return**_

_*******This should take place after he bought the bed, but before the night he proposes. *******_

****Edward's POV****

I'm at my family's home, wanting to be at Bella's side. Her father, Charlie, should be asleep shortly. She's my life and the love of my existence. I decide to write in my journal for a few minutes. Emmett is thinking of hunting this weekend… Maybe I'll join him. Alice has a vision… She sees the grizzly he'll catch and the cave where my favorite prey waits for me. I like the mountain lions. I grin as the vision continues to show me Bella asleep in my bed. I'll definitely join the hunt, so my love can have a sleep over here with my sisters and Esme. I hear Alice's happy thoughts as she starts planning. Should I warn Bella about the 'truth or dare' game Alice will talk her into? *You'd better not!!* She yells in her mind. I decide not to. It's time for me to go to my Bella. I jump through my window and into the trees. As I approach her home, I notice her light go off. I leap into the tree as my Bella's face appears in the window.

She opens it for me. "Hi."

"Hi…" I whisper as I kiss her sweet lips. Since my return from the several torturous months of self exile, the call of her blood hasn't been as bad as it used to be. I wrap my arms around her and she lays her head on my shoulder. I wish we could stay like this forever. I sweep her into my arms. Her heartbeat picks up. I grin and place her on the bed. I cover her with her old quilt and cuddle her. Without the quilt, she would freeze into a Bella popsicle. We lay like that til she falls asleep. I sigh. I love this time of night. Soon she'll start to sleeptalk. It's the only time I get to hear her thoughts, so I treasure it.

She moans… and then I hear her sweet voice whisper. "Edward… love…"

I smile. I love that she dreams of me. I remember telling her once that if I could dream it would be only of her. How true that is.

Again, she whispers. "Edward, I love you. Please…"

Please? My ears perk up. Does she want something? I would love nothing more than to give her a gift… but she says nothing more for a while. Hours go by. Every once in a while she says my name but nothing about me giving her anything. I'll ask her in the morning… Maybe she'll blush… I watch through the window as the dawn breaks. Charlie is leaving for the day. I hear him getting into his police cruiser. Only minutes later, my beloved has a beautiful smile on her face as she opens her eyes to find me here beside her. My arms still hold her close. She playfully kisses my throat. I kiss her forehead. Her lips brush my jaw and continue nibbling their way to my earlobe.

"Is Charlie gone?" She whispers, just in case. I nod as I shiver from the warmth of her touch and tickling sensation of her breath.

My curiosity distracts me, though. I have to ask. "Bella, love? How was your night? What did you dream?" I was right, she's blushing. I stroke her cheek.

"Why, what did I say?" She asks.

I grin, "You said my name a few times." I kiss her deeply. "You said you love me." I kiss her again. "Once you said 'Edward, I love you… Please…' I wondered, what would make you say 'please'. You said it like you knew I wouldn't give it to you…like you had to beg for it. Please, tell me?"

Her blush deepens as she lies to me. "I don't remember what dream that was…"

I sigh. I'll pretend I believe her. Maybe Alice can get it out of her… "Oh, well. Let's get you breakfast, then we can do anything you want…til noon."

Her breath hitches. "Why til noon?"

I know it hurts her every time I have to leave. It hurts me too. I try to keep her calm as I say, "I'm going hunting with Jazz and Emmett. You're going to call your dad and ask to sleep over with Alice, at my house. Don't forget to tell him I won't be there. Otherwise he'll say no."

She takes a deep breath and buries her face into my neck. It's only been a little while since I came back to her and her nightmares come back when I leave her side for too long.

Despite her efforts to hide it I feel the moisture on my neck. I close my eyes. "Shhhhhhh… It's alright. You'll have Alice and Rose and Esme for company. I'll only be away for two nights. It won't be so bad. I promise." I kiss her hair and stroke her back. I decide to call Alice and ask Jasper to drop by, but I hear a tap on the window. I look up and he's there. I look down at her. His wince tells me he knows what to do. She calms a bit. She looks into my eyes. _*If I could cry… oh my poor Bella… For you I would.*_

Her voice trembles as she says, "Your eyes are almost black… I'll try to be stronger. I know you need to hunt. Just come back as soon as you can… please?" I try not to crush her as I comfort her. It's so hard for me to leave her. I feel a calm wash over me. I glance out the window and mouth thanks.

My phone rings. I look at the ID. It's Alice, texting me. 'Bring her over… I'll help.'

I tell Bella to call her dad. She does and he says yes. By the time her call is over, I've already packed her a bag and thrown it into the car Jazz brought. I hold her hand as we walk out the door. "Jasper dropped by a few minutes ago…" I was unprepared for her answer.

She smirked up at me. "I know… I knew the calm I was feeling wasn't natural. I'm glad you dropped by Jasper. We really needed the help…And now we'd like a ride…if you don't mind."  
He steps out of the woods. "No problem, Bella." _*Man, I cannot believe this. She knew…Wow.*_  
I ride in the back seat with her. Alice is on the porch waiting for us. She sweeps my Bella away for some girl talk. Jasper puts a hand on my shoulder. I hear his thoughts, as always. "Its ok, Jazz. It's not **all** your fault. I should **never** have left her all alone… I'll make it up to her somehow." _*Which reminds me…*_ I run at vampire speed to Alice's room.

_*She's in the bathroom, you can come in, just be quiet.*_ My sister thinks to me. I open her door.

"Listen, Alice. During your little 'Truth or Dare' session later, could you do me a favor? Ask her some things for me? I can only assume she won't ask for a dare, but if she does go easy on her. She's still human…ok?"

She nods, thinking, _*Just leave me a list of things to ask her.*_

I cringe at the thought of what I have to do now. "Bella, my love, It's time for me to go." I say. She runs out of the bathroom and right into my arms.

****Alice's POV****

I watch my poor best friend as she says goodbye to Edward. Thank goodness this is only a two night excursion. I wonder though if the answers to the questions he wants me to ask will bring him home sooner… He meets my gaze and nods. He passes Bella over to me.

He goes to my desk and writes three little notes. On one, it says: give her this on the first night. On the next, it says: give her this on the second night if I'm not back. The third is his list of questions and a side note to me says: If she answers more than three of these call me immediately. I grin, as I read through the list… Naughty Edward wants the goods on my BFF. What will happen if she gives truthful answers to these?

He kisses Bella one last time then pecks my cheek, saying "Thanks for taking care of her for me, sis."

I wave from the window as the guys run into the woods. I turn to Bella. "Ok, Bells, time to start the fun!" I giggle as she looks at me funny. "Esme's making you a sandwich, so what do you say to a good old fashioned game of 'Tell Alice All of Your Secrets'?"

"I thought you were all knowing and all seeing, can't you see my secrets, psychic?" She smirks.

I guess I'll have to prompt her a little, "Come on… What fun is there in that? Now a bit of girl talk is just a reminder that Edward is coming back to you in just a few days. So... when you dream about him, what are you doing?"

She closes her eyes, "Alright… Sometimes we're in the meadow just lying in the grass, but other times it's… uhmmm more of an 'adult' outing…if you get my drift."

I raise my eyebrow at that one. _*Bella has sexual fantasies about __**my brother**__? EEEWWW! __**No**__, if I think about it that way I'll never get through the list… Bella has sexual fantasies about her boyfriend. That's better…*_ "Really? I didn't know that you've gone that far."

She shakes her head, looking sad. "We haven't…"

_*I see.*_ I wonder what would help her out with that… _*Has she ever…?*_ "This may be going too personal but… When my man is away and I'm lonely, I …uhmmm, how to put this… pleasure myself… Have you ever…?"

She looks around and whispers, "Masturbated?" I nod and wait for the answer. "Uhmmm Hmm…"

_*Well, that's something at least…on to his next question…*_ "Have you ever wanted anything, gift-wise? Maybe clothes or a piece of jewelry, a book even?" She just shakes her head. My questions get more feedback then his… "Ok, I'm just dying to know, when did the uhmmm masturbating start?" Her eyes roam the room but will not meet mine. "It was after we left; wasn't it?" I watch a tear roll down her face. She nods. "What has he said when you ask him to touch you? Anything to indicate his feelings on this? And does he know about the R rated fantasies?"

Her face gets an annoyed look on it. "He just says he won't take the risk of hurting me…but his constant rejection is hurting me more than he ever would."  
_*Ok, this is probably the info he's looking for. I notice she ignored my last question. I'll get back to that…I wonder if she'll tell me…*_ I hesitantly ask, "Bella, uhmmm I'm not going to pound the info out of you, but can you tell me if you dreamed the PG or R rated version last night?"

"**R…**" I see it dawn on her and she demands, "Oh, God! Edward asked you to ask me this stuff didn't he? He wants to know about my dreams… No. He wants to know what I was begging him for in my dream last night…"

I place my hands on her arms, "Bella, this is important, does Edward know about the fantasies? Does he know about the… self-exploration you did while he was away?" She just grabs a pillow and hides her face. "I'll take that as a 'no'. He tells me a lot lately that his lust for your blood has lessened… and that his feelings for and attraction to you have intensified. I have a plan. We'll let him hunt tonight, but I'll call him to come home early. And we let him walk in on you. You'll be in bed…"

****Edward's POV****

I've just drained my second mountain lion… We've been out hunting for almost a full day and a half… my phone rings. I pick it up. "Alice? Did she talk to you? Did she answer my…err…our questions?"

I hear her say, "Yes, brother dear, I have some answers for you… come home soon. Listen, we stayed up all night talking and stuff so she'll be asleep when you get here, but that'll give us time to talk… See you soon."

I breathe a sigh of relief. I just knew Alice would be able to help me in this instance. I'll just text the guys that I want to get back to Bella and I'm going now. I hit 'send' and take off running. In just under 2 hours, I'm standing in front of my family's house. Alice is waiting by the door… I listen for my sister's thoughts and my Bella's heartbeat. Alice is hiding something. Bella's heart sounds wonderful. It's beating … slightly faster than when I left. "Is she upset? Why's her heartrate up?"

She thinks about when she left Bella to go to bed… about half an hour ago… Hmmm, I'll go check on her in a minute… First, my answers… "So, my answers…?"

She let's me see Bella answer the first question. _**"… bit of girl talk is just a reminder that Edward is coming back to you in just a few days. So when you dream about him, what are you doing?" **_

_**Her eyes close, "Alright… Sometimes we're in the meadow just lying in the grass, but other times it's… uhmmm more of an 'adult' outing…if you get my drift."**_

_*Adult?*_ I smile. _*My Bella fantasizes about… me…us…*_ Oh. My body is feeling strange. I'm getting aroused. "Ok, next…"

She let's me see. _**"Have you ever wanted anything, gift-wise? Maybe clothes or a piece of jewelry, a book even?" She just shakes her head.**_

Alice meets my gaze. "Edward, she needs you… your love and not just your emotional and physical support. I think she needs… never mind. Just go to her… She's really missed you." I nod and take the stairs at vampire speed.

I open the door to my room as I hear Esme Alice and Rose; all saying they want to meet up with their men. Whatever, I'm here for Bella now. I step into the room and hear her heart start to speed up a bit more. Her eyes are closed. I look for her hand. Maybe I'll just hold her hand while she sleeps. Hmmm… both hands are hidden. I hear a moan. It's too early for the sleeptalking. She tosses a little. The sheet moves, revealing one lush breast. I stop breathing as my eyes take in the sight of Bella's left hand rolling her nipple between her thumb and forefinger. She moans again. I've never seen her do this. She's… _**pleasuring herself**_… **Holy Cow**… She's _**pleasuring herself in my bed**_! I step backwards through the door and close it. I pull my phone from my pocket and speed-dial Alice.

She doesn't say hello, just gets straight to the point. "Yes, I sent you up there knowing she wasn't sleeping. I'm at the edge of your awareness. I'll step back in and you can hear the whole conversation… but only if you promise to take my recommendation to heart."

"I will." I say calmly.

She continues. "Ok, I'm back in so listen up." I take in the remainder of their 'girl talk' session.

I breathe. "Wow… Your advice?"

Alice decisively says, "_**Touch her**_! She has a **need** and a **want**… but they add up to _**YOU**_…and _**your love**_ both emotional and physical… I know you want her to stay pure til the wedding but if you handle this detail properly… _**SHE WILL**_. Now get into that room, dummy!" She hangs up on me.  
What did Alice mean by that…? Wait...! I think I came across my answer in one of Emmett's old porn tapes… I open the door and slip into my room. By now, her body is only covered halfway. She's touching both of her succulent breasts. If this is the only thing she really wants from me… I will give her as much as I can without compromising my beliefs… I don't want to disturb her so I undress, down to my boxer-briefs, in silence. Finally, confirmation of Alice's claim. Bella moans my name and starts to move her right hand lower. The sight of my beautiful Bella pleasuring herself in _**MY**_ bed is turning my brain to mush. Her eyes are closed so I know she's still pretending I'm here… _***Its time to tell her she doesn't have to pretend anymore.***_ I step forward as she moans again this time begging me to touch her. I place my fingers on the abandoned breast. Her eyes fly open. A deep blush spreads across her face and then her whole body. "I'm so sorry… I didn't realize you needed this kind of reassurance from me. I love you. I want to fulfill your needs and wants. Will you allow me to?"

She stops moving. "But, I thought you were afraid of hurting me? I don't understand."

"Bella, love…I can, uhmmm, pleasure you… without hurting you…but only if we don't go all the way." I start to show her… My fingers imitate her earlier motions.

She moans. "Oh… Edward!" I lay next to her, my hands take over for hers. I feel the urge to kiss her breast. My lips touch her soft skin. She arches her back, thrusting her pebbled nipple into my mouth. Unthinking I lick it… Her voice cries out. I repeat my actions for the other breast and get a similar reaction. I want her to get the full service treatment tonight. I have only just begun. I stroke her to calm her and ask if she's alright. She has a lovely light in her eyes.

"Don't be mad at Alice. She's a good friend to you and a good sister. She loves us both so much; she just wants us happy. From now on, I'm going to participate in some of your fantasies. Let's take care of this one first though …" My lips touch hers and I see fireworks. I let my tongue slip into her mouth and she answers with passion. Her hands stroke my chest as I deepen the kiss. She takes the lead, and seeing as I wasn't the one with experience in what pleases her, I follow her. She asks me to put my mouth on her breast again. As I do, she brings my free hand to her other breast. I lick and suckle at her heaving breasts until she leads my hand to the patch of brown curls at her pelvis.

She meets my loving stare and whispers, just as she did in her sleeptalking last night, "Edward, I love you… Please…" but this time she continues her thought… "Touch me, Edward?" I don't answer. I just keep her chocolate eyes locked on mine and slip a finger into her. I feel her tightness around my finger…her warmth… I start to move my finger a bit. She sucks in a breath …I think I found something… I touch the little nub again…She groans… I bring my mouth to meet hers and continue to finger her wet folds of skin. She's panting. "Oh… my… Edward! More please, Edward." I have wonder in my eyes as I slip another finger into her tight opening. I move them in and out a few times. She moans for me again. I have another urge…

Should I ask or should I just… I whisper in her ear. "I want to see what I'm touching, love." Her eyes widen, but she just nods. I lick her earlobe before moving to the foot of the bed. I spread her legs. I watch her face as my fingers enter her. Her eyes roll back but then they focus on me again. I lift her hips and bring her almost to the edge of the bed. "Wow, Bella… you're so wet." She bites her lip. I kiss her tummy… My tongue swirls into and around her bellybutton. I kiss just above my still moving fingers. "Bella, may I…taste you?" Her eyes widen more than I thought possible. Her breathing gets even choppier. I echo her earlier plea. "Bella, I love you. Please…" She stares at my face as she nods silently. I slowly get closer to the apex of her legs. I lick the wet lips first. She whimpers. I get a little deeper with my next lick.

Her voice cries out. "Oh god, Edward!"

"Are you ok, love? Do you want me to stop?" I have a feeling the answer to that is no, but I still should ask.

She looks into my eyes. "Please, no, Edward! Please don't stop! I couldn't handle it if you stopped now.

Now that I know she's enjoying this, I get the urge to tease her a bit. "Ok, so what should I keep doing?" I lick her breast again.

She moans, then she whines, "Lower, Edward, please?" I kiss her tummy again, just to hear her say, "Please, Edward, lower…?" I move my fingers in her again.

I whisper to her. "Say it… out loud… Tell me what you need. Tell me what you want?"

"Oh, god… Edward… Please I need to… I want your mouth on me. Bring me to heaven… Edward!" My Bella's hormones are in overdrive. I slowly touch my tongue to her lower lips. They're dripping wet. My fingers stop moving in her. I use them to hold her open. I lick her glistening lips one at a time. I see the nub I touched before… Just a brush of my finger had her crying out in pleasure… I wonder what my tongue would do. I lick it, and then look up at her. She looks like a blissful angel. I thrust my tongue into her. Her hips rise to meet me. Her aroma is intoxicating! The taste of her arousal is driving me mad. I concentrate on her nub. I lick and lick… finally I use my lips to hold it and I suckle it. Her cry is music to my ears. I close my teeth and rub them against the nub. She grinds her hips to get closer to me. I lick her again. I want her in my arms when she hits the highest note. I kiss her mouth and slip my fingers back into her. In and out a few more times and she grips me tightly to her, pulling my lips to her mouth, I feel the walls of her tighten as well. I had pleasured my love… my Bella. She wraps my arm around her as I take my fingers out of her body. I look for a tissue or something to clean them. She meets my eyes and takes my wrist and licks my fingers clean… one by one. "Thank you, Edward, thank you so much. I… How much did Alice show you of that conversation, Edward?"

I cover us with the blanket before I answer. "She showed me everything. I know about the fantasies and when this… self exploration began. I'm sorry you felt the need to hide it. I'm sorry I wouldn't let you explain. I promise you I will love you like this more often. Just ask. I'll get the family to give me the house for a night and I'll pleasure you. How long is Charlie going to be fishing next weekend?"

Bella starts to shake her head. "I don't want this to be all about me… What about you? You're… I mean… I guess from the pictures I found on the internet that this…" She runs her fingers over the evidence of my arousal, making me moan. "means that you're pretty uncomfortable… Can't I pleasure you too? Please Edward?"

My phone vibrates on my nightstand. It's a text from Alice. 'Say yes, idiot.'

"Yes, Bella, of course you can." I whisper as I lay back. She runs her hands over my chest…down past my bellybutton and she slips her finger into the waistband of my boxer-briefs. She tries to pull them off…I have to lift my hips to help her. She stares for a moment. I watch her lick her lips as she lowers herself to my manhood. I feel her breath on me… Her lips kiss the base of it, and then continue up the length of me. Her hand lifts my shaft so that her mouth can engulf me. It's almost enough to undo me. From her reaction before, I know she wants to pleasure me. If I finish now, she probably won't feel like that happened. I stroke her hair as I feel her feast on my body. Already, I can't wait to fondle her beautiful breasts again. She starts to lick me… and then, all at once her tongue wraps around the very tip of her own personal lollipop. My eyes roll back into my head and I groan for her to hear.

I'm paralyzed as I watch her lift from her position to whisper in my ear. "Edward, I love you. Please…" I wait to hear what she wants… "Cum for me?"

My eyes bug out of my head; I stare at her as she lowers her mouth over me again. Where did that word come from? Is this what my Bella has become? If it was possible, my manhood just got harder. I will do as she asked… I have no choice. Her wish is now my command. She suckles me for a moment longer and I groan to warn her, "Bella… Love! Oh, god. I can't stop it. I can't resist… you. I'm …Ahhh…!" I release into her waiting mouth. She deliberately looks at me as she swallows one last time before she brings her lips to mine. I hold her body tightly to my own. The emotions and thoughts rolling through my head would give Jasper a… Well, I'll just tell Alice to keep him out of the house. I look at my love's face. She looks so sleepy… I whisper to her. "Sleep, my sweet Bella. I'll hold you all night. And we will share the pleasurable exploration of each other again soon…


	2. The Morning After

****Edward's POV****

I get out of the bed and wrap the covers around her. _*Now I'll hold her all night… I wish I could dispense with the blanket but I don't want her to freeze. She seems asleep… Will she talk tonight? I wonder… *_

Almost an hour later, her voice calls out. "Mmmm… Edward… Oh! I need you… Love you, too." I smile, knowing I can give her some more of the things she needs, now. "Edward… Are you sure? Mmmm… yes, love…Kiss me, **lover boy**!"

My smile widens… _*__**Lover boy?**__ That's new!*_

****Bella's POV**  
**

My eyes flutter open. I think to myself, _*God, please tell me that last night was not just a dream? I'll just cry if it was! Where am I…still in Edward's room? How do I figure it out without tipping him off?*_ I look around. No Edward… I hear the bathtub running. I look under the covers… I'm nude… _*Ok, first clue…*_

HE walks in… "I thought you might like a bath in the new tub. Are you up to it?" I nod. "May I help you into the tub?" I nod again. He comes to stand by the bed…

I notice what he's wearing…his boxer-briefs. _*Clue number two… he always wears pants and he usually only takes off his shirt around me.*_ His hand grasps the edge of my blanket and pulls it off my naked body… _*He's not surprised that I have nothing on… It HAPPENED.*_ I smile… and blush. His grin is the only confirmation I need! He picks me up and takes me to his bathroom. He lets me stand on my own feet so I can look around. It's a gorgeous room. Kohler fixtures are on the sink and the tub. Wow…the tub is a Jacuzzi… and big enough for…two! He put candles around it and… I sniff the air… Rose scent… the water… _*Oh, God, I love this man! He drew me a bubble bath and he's going to join me!*_ I feel a tear run down my cheek. I turn to face him. I don't have words for this moment! I settle for throwing my arms around his neck and kissing him.

He deepens the kiss as he lowers me into the water. I watch as he removes his underwear and slips into the tub beside me. He takes the soap and a cloth. I lean back against him and he washes my body gently. With just his hand he soaps up my breasts and moves lower. His breath whispers into my ear "May I… or are you not up to it?"

Instead of answering, I just take his hands where I want them. He slips a finger into me, and with his other hand, kneads my breast. I can't help moaning, "I'm so happy, Edward. Thank you for this…all of it…last night…this bubble bath… you. Uhmmm…Edward? Did I talk at all, last night?"  
He stops touching me, holds me close to him and chuckles. "Yes, and I was planning to ask about that… At first you said the usual but with a little moaning _'Mmmm… Edward…I need you… Love you, too.'_ then something very interesting came out of your mouth… _'Edward… Are you sure? Mmmm… yes, love…Kiss me, __**lover boy!**__'_ May I ask how you came up with that name for me?"  
I cringe, positive that I'm blushing. "Uhmmm… Can we not discuss that please?"

He starts washing me again. His phone rings… "Alice says I should finish with you here. Your father will be calling you any minute, so here's your phone." It starts ringing as I take it.

"Hello?" I say into the phone. "Hi dad… you'll be where…in Spokane for a few days? But… **WHAT???** I'm allowed to stay at the Cullen's?!? …or our house… **EDWARD CAN STAY WITH ME???** Ok, dad… yeah, I don't know where I'll be. Let me talk to Edward and I'll call to let you know…" I'm in shock as I hang up my phone. I turn it off. "Did Alice tell you what he was calling about? He's going to Spokane and says I can either stay here or you can stay at the house with me… This is crazy… he would never say that."

Edward's phone rings. "Hello, Charlie… Yes, I'll take care of her…ok, I'll tell her. I understand, thanks Charlie. See you in a few days." He hangs up. "He says that he forgot to tell you that he's heard rumors that a dangerous criminal is passing though this area. He also made sure to tell me that if that wasn't the case, I would not be welcome to stay over."

I sigh… "Thank god, he's not going nuts! So… uhmmm here or there?"

As we finish up our bath he says "I think you'll be more comfortable… away from the extra sensitive ears of my family."

I nod. "Ok, so my house… all alone." I blush again. He calls his family to come home, as I dress for the day. I hear him insist that he doesn't need help protecting me if it's just some human jerk. I walk over, sit on his lap and speak into the phone. "We'll call if it turns out to be Victoria, but dad said it was just some criminal. Don't worry so much, guys." I close his phone and twirl for him landing in his lap. He chuckles and looks at my outfit; jeans… tighter than I used to wear them… and a v-neck top that shows a little more of my chest then I was ever comfortable with before.  
"Shall I get you home?" He asks. I nod and he takes me down to his Volvo. We pull up into the driveway of my house, in minutes. Before I know what's happening he sweeps me into his arms and into the house. He lays me on my bed and proceeds to take his shirt off. "You are now going to tell me what I want to know… How did you come up with 'Lover-boy'?" He strips me too. "I'm going to tease you til I get an answer…" I shake my head. His lips touch my throat and then continue til he reaches my breasts. I shake my head again. His tongue flicks over my nipple. The other breast gets the same treatment. I moan in response. "Change your mind, yet?" I still refuse. "I know what you won't be able to resist." I hold my breath as he puts me at the edge of my bed…he sets a pile of books slightly lower than a chair would put him in position. I can tell I'm already wet, but he liked that last night. He runs his finger along my slit. He whispers in my ear. "I don't want you to try to stop me Bella. I'm going to tie your hands in a scarf. And I'm going to tease you till you yell out 'lover-boy'." I feel a piece of silk wrap around my wrists. If it's possible I think I'm even more aroused than I started. He sits on the books… I was right. He's in the perfect spot to… I feel his tongue on my lower lips as he begins my torture. After a full 2 minutes of licking me, he gets up and starts to lick and suckle at my breasts. I'm moaning and he flicks a finger over my other nipple.

I cry out, "Oh my god, Edward!"

He stops for a moment. He lets me calm down… He sits back on the pile of books. "Are you ready to answer me?" I shake my head. "I'm hoping to let you climax soon, Bella love, but if you don't tell me what I want to know I'll keep you this aroused the whole time I'm here." He starts licking me again. I am loving this!

****Edward's POV**  
**

_*She didn't seem to mind my tying her hands… What kinds of things was she looking at online?*_ I lick and lick. I decide to see how far she'll let me go. I slide a finger into her, holding her wet lips open with my other hand. She moans. I lick her nub and slide my finger in and out of my delicious Bella.

"Edward…" she whispers.

I add another finger. "Will you tell me Bella?" As she once again refuses, I decide to push a little. I take my fingers out of her hot center and rub a tiny bit lower. "Can I play here, Bella, my sweet?" Her eyes widen and she nods. _*She said __**YES**__ to that? __**WOW**__! Now I've __**GOT**__ to know what she was looking at online!*_ I push both fingers into her core again. I pull them out and push them into her tight bum. Her groan is incredible! She is enjoying herself! I use my other hand now and with both sets of fingers I play her like a fine instrument. Suddenly I hear her angelic voice whisper 'Lover-boy'. I stop, but I don't remove my hands. She is panting and moaning. It's been almost half an hour and she's tired of being so stimulated.

"Please Edward, let me finish and I promise I'll tell you." She whispers to me.

"Ok, Love, but will you help with my problem after you explain?" I smile as she blushes and nods.  
She will feel the pleasure my lips can provide her. I continue my probing of her sweet tight bum. But I use my other hand to hold her open for my tongue. Licking and playing with her lower regions is more fun than I ever thought it could be. When I convince her to marry me, I'll really have some fun. I circle her nub with the tip of my tongue. She yells out as I thrust my tongue into her heated core. She contracts around my fingers and tongue at the same time. I know her climax has now finished. I was prepared this time. I wipe my fingers with a small washcloth. I untie her hands and gather her into my arms to help calm her. "Are you alright?"

"Are you kidding me? I'm fabulous… You just gave me another fantasy and didn't even know it! I don't know if I'd like to be spanked or anything but me being tied up and played with is on the list." I hug her close as she goes on. "I always had you as my boyfriend, but I also wanted to have you as my lover… I just combined the two words…Lover-boy."

I stare at her. She goes on to tell me that while she was 'exploring herself' she accidentally fingered her own bum and discovered that she liked it…so that was on the list too. _*Wow, I'm on a bit of a roll. First the bubble-bath… and then the teasing/torture …tying her up…Now the anal… She's gotten __**seriously X rated**__ since I was away.*_

She licks her lips and brushes my hardness. I suck in a breath. My eyes close. "May I?" I hear my sex kitten ask.

I hear my own voice answer "Please, do." She doesn't even let me finish the sentence before her mouth closes over my manhood. _*Its a good thing I'm a Vampire. The way she's scraping me with her teeth feels good but it won't break the skin.*_ I feel myself get more and more aroused and I try again to resist, but her every request is so compelling! She lifts her head and kisses the full shaft of me...

She whispers her command. "Cum for me, Edward. Please?"

Just hearing her say that pushes me over the edge. Once again I explode in her mouth. I watch in wonder as she swallows every drop. _***She's AMAZING!***_ She cuddles into me and I hear something... Her stomach is growling and it rivals Emmett's fearsome hunting growl. _*I'd better feed my sweet sex kitten.*_


	3. Pleasure Interrupted

****Edward's POV****

I know we'll be alone but I make her put a robe on anyway. I think I'll make lunch for her today. Being that I want to marry her I've been watching the Food Network on and off for a while, but I haven't actually tested any recipes just yet... I'll try something simple… I can do a sandwich. I get the bread and meat and cheese out of the fridge. She has a slight smile on her face as she watches me put her lunch together. I watch her mouth close over the sandwich…

She chews… "I think there's mustard in the fridge… can I have some, please? Ham and Swiss just don't taste right without it…"

I knew I'd forget something. I use vampire speed to make it look like I never moved. She blinked and I was back with the condiment and a knife to spread it with. She slowly spreads the mustard onto the bread, accidentally getting some on her finger. _*Did she do that on purpose?*_ I think to myself as she places her finger into her mouth and slowly licks it clean.

She finishes a few moments later. She looks at me. "What next?"

"I don't know, Love. What would you like to do next? This is your house… and I'm here to take care of you… There's TV… or DVD's… Or reading… Or _**other activities**_…"

Bella blushes again. "The last one please, Edward."

I grin. I fantasized while she was asleep so I have an activity I'd like to play out. I say nothing but lead her by the hand to the living-room. I sit on the couch and place her to straddle my lap. I notice that the shades are up. Darn… I pick Bella up and pull the shades down before getting us back into position. She has nothing on under her robe. I push the robe off her shoulders. "Now, Bella love, I'm going to feast on your breasts… **licking and suckling and teasing… fondling and pinching**. I want you to enjoy yourself… I want this once to be about you… not me… Just pleasing you will please me…I promise." I lift her lovely left breast to my lips. I kiss it…Her hands are in my hair as I palm her other breast at the same time. My tongue brushes her nipple as my finger and thumb pinch the other. Her cry is soft and breathless. I grin…I wonder… I pick her up and bring her to the bathroom. There's a full length mirror here. I tell her to wait for me. Then I bring in a chair. She looks at me curiously as I sit and pull her onto my lap. I spread her legs, so I can see her face and body as I give her the pleasure she wants…needs. From behind I fondle her lovely breasts. Her eyes are wide as she watches me manipulate her body. I'm about to move my hand lower to her sopping… I can't help but think this word… pussy. Mmmm… But the doorbell rings. _*What!? This is SO not funny!*_ I calm down a sec. It Charlie's Deputy, coming to check on us… Bella…

"Wait here… Don't do anything. I'll get it." I run down the stairs. I check the clock and open the door. "Hi, Anything I can help you with, this afternoon, Deputy?"

"Charlie just wanted me to make sure all was well here... Edward… isn't it?" I nod. "Why are the shades drawn?"

"I was setting up for us to watch a movie. The glare was going to be a problem." I answer.

"Where's Bella?" He asks.

Again, I'm ready with an answer, "She's just finishing up in the shower and then we were going to watch the movie."

He nods and yells up the stairs. "Hey, Bells? You okay?"

She must have heard me say she was in the shower, because when she poked her head out of the bathroom, her hair was wet. "Edward? Did you call me? Oh, hi, Rich. I'm almost done here. What's up?"

"Your dad just wanted me to check on you. As long as you're okay, I'll be leaving." He says.

"Which movie would you like to see, love?" I ask, keeping up the charade. "I know you love 'Dirty Dancing', or are you in the mood for something like 'Across the Universe'?"

"I was kind of hoping for 'Pirates of the Caribbean', sweetie." She says as he walks out the door.

I hear his thoughts as he gets into his police cruiser. _*I don't know what Charlie's worried about… He seems like a perfect gentleman… Those kids are fine alone together. I'll call and tell him that he's overreacting…again.*_

When I'm sure he's driving away. I run back upstairs to finish what we began. Once again she is bare and sitting on my lap…her legs wide… I see her as I begin again… to touch her. _*If I talk to her will she get even more aroused? Let's find out.*_ "We almost got caught…" I whisper. "I wonder what Deputy Rich would've said if he caught us." I cup her breasts and lightly pinch her nipples at the same time… She watches my motions in the mirror and whimpers in want. "He probably would've been **jealous** that I have been **touching** such a **sweet…hot… body …like yours…**Jealous that _**you are mine**_." I roll them between my thumb and forefinger. Her head lies back on my shoulder, but I say, "No, love, I want you to watch me bring you to your crescendo." I massage her breasts, skimming her nipples and once again, my hand drifts lower… My fingers slip easily into her opening… Her lips are parted… her brow has that little dent that means she's either thinking or concentrating on something. I use both my hands now. I hold her open and we both watch her face as I flick her nub with my finger. Her eyes close and she moans my name. It's heaven to hear my name on Bella's lips. I make slow circles around her nub and after a few seconds I start going faster and faster and I'm pushing my fingers into her and playing with her nub and I feel her body contract around my fingers. I'm happy that I've pleased my Bella, but I loved tasting her yesterday and this morning …I want to do it again. **I won't deny myself this pleasure…** I quickly pick her up again …before she fully recovers, and rush her to her bed. I sink to my knees at her feet, and spread her legs. I stroke her slit; it's wet with her release… that's exactly what I want to taste on my tongue again… and so, I lick her… she moans… I lick and lick and push a finger into her. She writhes under my hands and I bring her body to the same pleasurable heights as before.

She has a tear in her eye. She whispers "Hold me tonight, Edward… Just hold me…"

"My pleasure, Love, my pleasure…" I wrap her up again… and I do…


	4. Celebrate the Proposal

****Edward's POV****

I'm lying in Bella's bed, with my arms around her, waiting for my sleeping beauty to awaken. I feel her stir. I lightly kiss her lips. It's been a few weeks since that weekend we started being cautiously intimate. Tonight, I'll ask her to marry me… Maybe she'll say yes this time… Although, to be fair, the first proposal wasn't at all romantic…and if she marries me, I'll have to follow through on changing her into a vampire. But I'm thinking it'll go better now that I've shuffled the original boundaries. I've been being more intimate than I ever thought possible. We compromised on that and now she'll want to go further… I think. I cross my fingers mentally and her eyes open. Her father thinks she'll be alone with Alice for the whole weekend. Tonight my family is going hunting to be strong for the battle with the newborns. Bella needs me by her side to stay sane… I'm not happy about missing the fight but I'll do whatever it takes to keep Bella happy and whole.

Her eye's open. She knows Charlie is safe by now on a boat with Billy Black, so she says. "I'll meet you downstairs, love. I'll call and tell Charlie that Alice changed her mind and wants me there for lunch."

I nod and start planning what to make her for lunch. "Okay, I love you."

30 minutes later, she comes down the steps. Her jeans are hugging her figure. The top she's wearing is a low scoop neckline… I love that she shows me a bit more curves since I came back… It enables my addiction to her body. She drives slowly on the way to my home… but I'm in no rush. She seems to be thinking about something. I fight a smile knowing that we are getting closer to the special night I've been planning. We get to the house and I race to get her door as soon as the engine cuts out. I lift her from the cab with one arm and sling her bag over my shoulder with the other. I kick the trucks door shut and find her lips with mine. I carry her straight to the kitchen. "Welcome home, Love." I look around the kitchen. Esme already made the sandwich I planned for Bella… Next to it was the blue bow that I keep my mother's heart shaped diamond charm in.

She sits and takes a bite of the sandwich. "What's this?"

"Your hand-me-down…" I put the 'crystal' heart onto her bracelet.

She softly answers, "It's beautiful, thank you."

Now that we got that out of the way, I watch her finish her lunch. "Bella, Can we talk about something?"

She nods, "Okay, but can we talk in your room?" I pick her up and seconds later I put her on my bed. She starts to speak. "I'm ready to be a vampire… ready to join you in your forever existence but, I've decided that there's one thing I want to do before I become like you. I think I know what you'll say… but please just hear me out…"

I nod. "Okay, I'm listening."

"You've shifted the original boundaries for our physical relationship and I'm very glad of it but… please, I want so much to feel the way you always make me feel but I want you inside me. I want to have the full experience before I'm not human anymore."

I'm floored. The touching and… well… everything we have been doing isn't enough? I've been doing the best I can to wait… Wait… This can work to my advantage. I know. I smile at her… the smile that makes her heart skip a beat. There it goes. "Okay… let's talk about this. If we do, I could hurt you. I won't risk your life for a bit of pleasure… but I think we have gotten to a point where… I think I'll be able to do this, but I was raised to believe in waiting til marriage before… going that far. So, if you marry me first, we can try to make love… on the honeymoon." I get up and come back with the little black box. Her face is priceless. She's shocked. I sit facing her. "Bella, you are my life and my destiny… I promise to love you forever…every single day of forever. Will you marry me?"

She looked into my eyes and simply said. "Yes." I open the box to show her the ring. I slip it onto her finger. I'm so happy. Now I'll show her how happy she's made me with just that one little word.

I undress her first and then myself down to my boxer-briefs. "I want you to tell me how to touch you, Bella. Tell me what to do and I will…"

****Bella's POV****

I've just gotten him to agree to make love with me. It won't be tonight but at least he'll do it… before I'm a vampire but not before the wedding… Oh, I'm getting married… WOW. I'm naked. He wants me to tell him how to touch me? I'm in charge… up to a point. I lie back on the mountain of pillows and try to picture myself as a queen or a princess… but I'm more like a nervous girl who just wants his hands on her. He leans over me. "Kiss me, Edward. I want your lips." His mouth crushes mine. He drags his lips down my neck to the base of my throat. It's a trail of icy fire. I get bolder. I gasp, "My breasts, Edward, I want your lips on my breasts." He grins and starts to lick my nipple. He's teasing me… he knows I want more than just licking. "Mmmm- more… I want you to s-suck on them… Please, Edward." His grin gets bigger, but he obliges me. I run my left hand into his hair. I hold him there. I suddenly want to suck on something myself. I tug his hair a bit. He looks confused. "I want to taste you, Edward." The grin is back. He removes the boxer-briefs. I stroke him. He moans. I kiss the shaft and move my mouth on him. Finally I use my tongue. The taste of his skin is amazing. He's close. I know the signs by now. I stop. I crave his touch again. I whisper. "Edward, love, I want you to touch me." He touches my arms… my legs… my breasts… my belly… "I want your fingers inside me. Well I really want this inside me…" I brush my fingers against the proof of his manhood… "But your fingers will do for now…" I watch him slip two fingers through my curls and feel his cool touch as he starts to circle my nub. I know it's my clit but he calls it my 'nub'…whatever, as long as he touches it I don't care what he calls it. I'm so close to the edge… I've never said this before… Can I say this? I swallow and try to breathe. "Edward, can you… I want…"

He stops. "Yes, love? What do you want? What can I do?" He has a smirk crossing his face. He knows what I'm having trouble saying… His finger flicks lazily over my nub.

"Lick me, Edward, PLEASE? I need your mouth on me… Lick me until I can't stand it anymore!" I stop speaking as he moves me to the edge of his bed. He sinks to his knees and places my feet on his shoulders. He begins to lick me… I feel like the goddess he says I am to him. He likes to lick me… he's said so time and again… He does this to worship me…He says he loves the taste of me. I want him to give me what he can…

He lifts his head…and looks at me. "Bella… play with your nipples… I can't right now…" He licks my nub. "I'm busy." He waits til my fingers brush my nipples before continuing to feast on my… pussy. His lips on my nub feel amazing my nipples are aching for his mouth, but as he said… he's busy. I pinch my nipples and feel his fingers begin to enter my opening… He touches my bum and then pushes in with his fingers, wet from my own juices. "I want to feel you tighten around my fingers and my tongue, Bella. I want you to know I did this… I make you feel this way. When we marry, I will be happy to give you that last part of me. I promise." His tongue is back in me. He's pumping my pussy and my bum with his fingers and licking my nub and I'm desperate to come for him. I roll my nipples again and then I'm coming! My hips involuntarily rise from the bed. He suckles to my nub and keeps licking. I'm in absolute heaven. Or so I thought. He's not stopping… His tongue is still in me. His fingers are still in my bum and now he scrapes my nub with his closed teeth and I'm sent even higher. Again! I'm coming again!

I cry out, "OH GOD, EDWARD, YES!" H e removes his fingers from my pussy and holds them in front of my lips. I lick them clean. I want him to feel the same way. "Give me your…cock… Edward, please?" He is speechless as he places himself into my mouth. His moan as suck on him is a heavenly symphony. He is so close. He comes right away. I swallow every last drop and still keep sucking. His hips are pumping him in and out of my mouth. He's enjoying this as much as I am. I lick the length of him and keep sucking. His hand is stroking my hair. He's close again! I can't wait. He thrusts into my mouth again… deep into my throat this time and comes right there. He pulls himself out but one drop is left on the tip of him. He looks at me… I don't wait for an invitation. I lean forward and lick it off. He gathers me close and kisses me like he's never kissed me before. I feel treasured. And that's how I fell asleep.


	5. The Night Before the Wedding

****Edward's POV****

It's the night before the wedding… my wedding… her wedding… OUR WEDDING. I'd promised Bella that we'd try to make love on our honeymoon. I'm so nervous… I know she loves me… I know I love her…But I also know my strength and Bella's human-ness don't mix well. We lay on her bed, trying to be as close as possible. My shirt is off; her hands are caressing me. Charlie's obliviously sleeping in the next room. Our lips may need to be separated surgically. Bella runs her tongue along my lower lip. I moan as quietly as I can; I don't know how I'm keeping my composure. She brings my hands to her hips; I move my hands a bit further to cup her backside. I know Bella needs air, so I break the kiss and run nibbling little kisses down her neck. "I want to get you a wedding gift…What can I get you?" I plead with her… My Bella hates gifts and surprises.

She pulls away…Her eyes roll as she looks at me… "If you insist on getting me something, then get something inexpensive that we can use or do or play with together. I still wish you'd just stop getting me presents…"

"Not going to happen." I say quickly. "I don't want to leave…"

"I… miss you… already, but… you **have** to go! It's… **your **Bachelor party…!" She whispers between kisses. I know she's right but I want to wrap myself around her and stay for the night…forever.

"At least let me touch you while I'm here… I know you're just dying for it…" I whisper into her ear. "Because I am, too." She nods and lets me lift a bare breast up to my lips…she's wearing a satin shorts and camisole set from some mail-order catalog company. It really shows her body off. Alice made her get it… I think she wears it to tease me… but as of tomorrow we will be allowed to do more than just kissing and touching… I can't wait… I know she can't either. I lick Bella's nipple. She moans. I smirk and whisper, "If you want me to do this, you have to be quiet …If Charlie wakes up… we'll get caught…and there will be trouble…you don't want that do you?" She shakes her head. She locks her lips and throws away the key, in an adorable child-like manner. I grin, bringing her breast up to my lips again. Bella's lips purse and her breathing picks up. I love listening to her heart race. She's probably so wet right now. I love the way her moisture feels around my fingers…my mouth waters for her taste… the taste of her blood is now secondary to the taste of her skin and her…womanly juices. I gently remove her shorts and place my finger at her curls. I press my body to her side and whisper, "May I, love?" She nods silently. I slide two fingers into her hot, wet center. She holds up three fingers. I raise an eyebrow. I add a third finger and her eyes widen as she feels herself stretch around them. She bites down on her lower lip. I circle her nub with one finger of my other hand; her response is to throw her head back. She licks her lips and is about to say something when I hear someone's thoughts from outside.

*Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!* Damn… It's Emmett and Jasper.

For their benefit I say to Bella, "Oh, for the love of all that's holy!" She looks confused. "Em and Jazz are here to take me away." She looks upset… I don't blame her. I'm not too happy about this turn of events either… but they will come in after me if I don't go willingly. I get an idea. I whisper just loud enough for her to hear me. "Bella, love, I want you to do something for me…" She nods. "I want you to pleasure yourself tonight… with pleasant thoughts of me… of us together. Then, on our honeymoon, you can tell me all your naughty fantasies… and if it works we'll play some of them out… Will you do that for me?" She nods. "May I taste you once before I leave?" She spreads her legs for me. I lean down and take a long whiff and lick of her wet slit. I cover her and throw on my shirt. In the next instant I'm out the window and on top of Emmett's chest after knocking him down. I hear her talk to Jasper about not taking me to a strip club and making sure I'm on time to the wedding. As my brother joins Em and me in the Jeep, I ask him, "What's she feeling right now? Don't answer out loud…I mean it."

He glances up at the window, as Emmett starts the engine, and thinks, *I don't want to know why you want to know… but arousal… intense arousal.* I grin as Emmett hits the gas.

**Bella's POV**

My mind races as I think about Edward's request. 'Pleasure yourself tonight… with pleasant thoughts of me… of us together.' I grin. Jasper jumps down to the ground… and I get into bed. If my lover-boy was serious, I might be pleasantly surprised on the honeymoon. I think back on just tonight… I hope his brothers didn't hear him ask me that! I remember his hands on me, his tongue licking my slit. I hear the Jeep start down below. I begin to carry out Edward's request, placing my fingers where his were. I think about the fantasies he has yet to fulfill…and then the ones that he has fulfilled. Every time he puts his mouth on my breasts, or licks my nub, or even just when his fingers caress my nipples… and then when his finger circles my nub… I remember the day Charlie was out of town last month. Edward made me watch as he touched my body. That was the first multi- orgasm I've had… I love the feel of him doing those things to me, so to actually see his fingers manipulating the sensitive parts of my body was amazingly UNBELIEVABLE! I bring myself to a climax. I feel even more anticipation for the honeymoon… Because even I don't do as good a job at this as he does…


	6. The Honeymoon Begining

********And Now For the moment... Segment You've All Been Waiting For...*************  
_The Honeymoon…_

**Bella's POV**

"Welcome to Isle Esme… where some of your fantasies may come true." Edward whispers as he picks me and the luggage up. We reach the porch of a large house …It's just like the one in Forks. He drops the suitcases in the foyer and takes me to a gorgeous white bedroom. I can't concentrate on anything but the thought of him and what we are about to do…

Edward brings in the luggage and unpacks us. I don't recognize the items coming out of my suitcase. The skimpy pieces of lingerie and silk and satin nighties are definitely NOT what I would've packed. When he's done putting our things away, he turns to me and says, "Care for a swim?"

I smile and nod, "I'll meet you out there. I just want to freshen up…" I head for the bathroom attached to this room. I turn on the shower… hot water always relaxes me. I don't shampoo or anything… just wash my body and shave my underarms and legs again. As I climb out of the shower, I notice Edward standing there… in _nothing but a towel_…He must have been watching me…

He looks stunned, "I came to find out what was taking so long but once I saw you in there, I couldn't bring myself to look away. Your body is just…awe-inspiring." I don't have a robe so he wraps me in a towel. Very softly and tenderly he dries my body off and combs my hair. He holds me to his chest as he whispers… "I only promised we would try… If I do something wrong… If I hurt you… you must tell me instantly… do you promise?" I nod. "With that in mind… Would you like your 'wedding gift'?"

I don't answer… He flashes my favorite crooked smile. The one I can't refuse… He lets his towel fall to the floor… I start to giggle… His impressive manhood is decorated with a bow…not the usual bow… it was a silk scarf, like the one he tied my hands with the second time we had fooled around… I still recall his actions that day, he found out about me calling him 'Lover-boy'. He hadn't bound my wrists since then. Maybe he would while we're here…I'm close enough to touch him… I reach out… His face is calm but I can see sparks of arousal as I pull the bow loose. I lick my lips and sink to my knees. I'm too emotional right now, so I whisper to my love…my husband… "May I have a taste of you before we begin? Please?" He nods and I place my lips to him… Oh, just listening to his moan of pleasure is setting me on fire. He asks me to stop. He doesn't want to finish yet. I stop and stand.

He leads me to the bed. My heart thuds in my chest as he takes the scarf from me. He helps me up onto the bed. He looks into my eyes and speaks softly. "You told me once that you liked when I tied your wrists and teased you… I haven't done it again because I was saving it for now… for this. You're not the only one with fantasies…" I hold my hands out to him. He winds the scarf around my wrists and then around the bedpost… "I want you to resist, Bella, love. I want to play with you for a while before you 'break down' and beg for me to make love to you fully … When you're ready I want you to say, _'Edward, please, I want to feel you inside of me'_." I nod. "I love you so much." I let him position my body… He spreads my legs…keeps my hands above my head… my breasts are exposed. His lips begin my torture. He kisses every inch of me except the places I want him to. He licks the tips of my breasts…just once each. "You know, love, I asked Jazz the other night before we left your house what you were feeling… He told me intense arousal…What were you thinking about that night?" I feel his hands run over my nipples.

I shiver and ask, "If I tell you, will you suck one of them? Please?" He grins and nods and starts to roll them between his forefingers and thumbs. I moan but continue speaking. "I was thinking about the day you sat me naked on your lap and made me watch you tease my body til I came and then you laid me on my bed and licked me to a second orgasm. It was amazing."

Before I finish my last word he keeps his promise… his lips surround one nipple and he suckles… "Scream out your pleasure, love. It's a private island…no neighbors." He suckles harder on my breast. My head is back and I yell out in bliss. His fingers glide easily into my pussy. My curls are sopping wet. I feel him adjust my position. My feet hang over the edge of the bed his lips are inches from my pussy. He pumps three fingers into me, making me wish it had been long enough for me to plead for him to slip into my body. I know we can do this… make love… but I'm not sure how long I'll last in this torture game of his. He licks and teases my breasts and plays in and around my wet core for what feels like an hour…with me squirming and moaning the whole time. His fingers are where I want that last part of him… I can't wait any longer… _"Edward, please, I want to feel you inside of me!"_

His grin is beyond description, but it fades as he cautiously places himself at my opening. "Bella, you're a virgin… it will hurt a bit at first… I'm sorry… but we'll take it slow after the first entry. Give me your hands…" He unties them, and then he pulls my body close to his chest… My arms wrap around him… I feel barely a pinch as I get my wish… He's inside me. I cringe for a second but, as he fills me, it feels better already. He shifts and I moan. "Are you ok?" he asks nervously.

I answer with joy evident in my voice. "Oh, Edward! This feels amazing! YOU feel AMAZING!"

"Didn't it hurt?" He seems confused.

"For just a second… When you moved in me it set off fireworks… Do it again!" I moan again as my Edward experimentally moves himself in and out of my wet opening once. He brings his head down to my breast. Now he's doing it all. I'm in absolute heaven. My hands run through his hair. He rolls so I'm on top now… He watches as I continue his rhythm. Edward seems fascinated as I ride him. Another roll… and we're back to our original positions.

He stops moving… He lets me calm down a little. "I want you to come, Bella, love." He slides a finger over my nub, moving in me at the same time. I contract around his throbbing manhood. I yell out in pure and honest ecstasy. He feeds me my own juices from his finger, as he pumps himself in me… he's driving me to another climax. I watch him look around… his face has a strange expression. It's like he wants to tear something apart. He stares into my eyes for a moment… then he bites into a large feather pillow, scattering feathers everywhere. But he finally stiffens and comes into my body. I start to relax but he's not done with me. He reties the scarf around my wrists… his finger pushes into my pussy and then my bum. His lips and tongue work me again but this time he asks if he can use the 'back door'… I'm shocked… elated that he's having fun and overjoyed that he doesn't think we should stop… but I did think we would be going slower than this…

I'm so aroused that I don't really care, so I say "Yes! Oh, GOD, Edward… Yes, please?" His finger dips into my bum and he dips his tongue into my sopping wet pussy. His ministrations make me so oblivious that I don't notice he's already pushing himself into my bum. He's circling my nub as he slides in and out of me! I climax again. This time he stops and holds me… just wrapping his arms around my very tired body. He lets me fall asleep and as I do the only thought in my head is *This is the start of an out of this world Honeymoon!*


	7. The Journal of Fantasies

**Edward's POV**

I could never be bored watching my Bella… MY WIFE… sleep. Her sleeptalking is adorable. I think back to last night as we fully became husband and wife… I truly couldn't tell, at one point that we weren't one body. She moans my name softly… She seems so peaceful… We pleasured each other so well last night… She deserves a nice breakfast… as soon as her sleeptalking is over I'll make a feast… Ah here we go… Her naked body turns under the sheets. I see her nipples pebble up.

Her voice is soft as a whisper but I hear it loud and clear. "Oh, Edward! Yes… Please, my love… oh…" And a moment later… "Should've…written it down… journal… carry-on…"

Bella has a journal? That's news to me… I think we have quite long enough for me to make her breakfast… and do a bit of light reading… I go into her carry-on bag. It's not disguised. Maybe she wants me to see it… Maybe she wants me to read it… I open it to the first page. It just starts up… no 'Dear diary' or any other greeting… wait the first page isn't Bella's writing.

_This is a good place to write down things you wish you could tell him since he's not here… _

Him? I flip to the next page for the date… November… Me… Him means me… I read on: It's the greeting I was looking for…

_Dear Edward,_

_You are and always will be the love of my life. There are so many things I wish I could share with you… but you're gone. You always told me how beautiful and sexy I am. You left just when I was starting to believe you. I was in the shower, today, cleaning myself and as my fingers grazed my breasts I felt a tingly feeling in my belly. I finished my shower and found that Charlie had left already so I went to my room to get dressed. I started thinking of Alice as I picked something to wear. But then I started to wonder what you were up to…Started thinking of how good you looked in your swim trunks in the river that time you took me swimming. Before I knew what I was doing my hands were stroking my breasts. I then pinched them. I felt something on my leg. It was a trickle of moisture. I followed it to the source… my vagina. I was turned on… by just the thought of you. I decided to see what picturing you in my mind would do… I lay back on my bed and began to finger myself. I wished it could be your fingers making me feel this good. __Upload Files__I got dressed and went to therapy. *Charlie's making me* She's a really nice lady, though. I told her about what happened in the shower and after… She says it's perfectly natural and that I should write to you in the journal about the things I feel and wish for… and even my new sexual fantasies. She also said I should go online and look at some of the pictures and videos… so I'm going to…_

I'm amazed. I dial Carlisle's number. "Dad, it's me. Listen…" I tell him about the entry and ask, "What kind of therapist would actually recommend porn to an 18 year old?"

"Edward, relax and remember that YOU are the one she was fantasizing about… Not some random guy out of any videos or pictures. Ok? Now, have fun on your honeymoon." I could almost see him shaking his head and smiling at the phone.

I read through the rest of her journal. In the several months that I was gone, she had seen many pornographic pictures and videos. But every time she wrote in the book about them it was always 'I pictured you' or 'I wished I could've touched or licked or' some other sexual act. The last few entries were descriptions of our trysts. I hear her heartbeat quicken. I turn with the book in my hand. She sees that I've been reading…

She blushes as she says, "Good you've found it… and you read it?"

I nod. "I'll make your breakfast, and then we'll talk a bit." I go to the kitchen. I'll make her some scrambled eggs with cheese and bacon. "I wanted to make a lot more food but I guess I got…caught up in your journal." I say as she sits at the counter. I look at her. She's wearing a satin nightgown with a sheer robe… what's the point of a robe that sheer?

She looks down at the plate. "I think this should get me through til lunch… Uhmmm… Edward… We need to talk… about the journal and the porn and stuff."

I nod. "We will… eat, love."

She takes a few bites and looks me in the eyes. "I would look at those pictures and not see the girl or the guy… I would see **you **and **me**. I remember the first video I downloaded. It was of a guy walking up behind a girl in a bedroom and from that point it was **you** undressing **me** and squeezing **my** breasts putting **your **mouth on **my **nipples… and so on. It was only ever **you and me.** I need you to know that. And I need you… Now, I want you to make love to me like I dreamed last night… I never wrote that one down because I never imagined being on a beach with you in reality… only in my dreams." I see the sincerity in her eyes. I kiss her lightly on the lips and tell her to finish her food. I go to the bedroom. I see the closet where the sheets and blankets are. I open the French doors to the beach outside. I grab a blanket…and umbrella… I leave them by the doors. Bella's still at the table. I pick her up, without warning. She squeals in surprise. I stand her on the sand where I lay out the blanket and she watches me put the umbrella up. I carefully cup her face and guide her lips to mine I remove my lounge pants and her nightgown and robe. I place her feet on mine and dance slowly… I 'fall' over making sure to land beneath her. She laughs breathlessly. I kiss her again. I hold her to me and stroke her back. She bats her eyes at me and more suddenly than I'm used to she hovers above me. She feeds me her breast. I lick and suckle eagerly. I'll let her have her fantasy… If she wants control, she's got it. She gives me her other breast. Her fingers tangle in my hair keeping my mouth in place… Like I'd want to move from that spot… She takes them away and starts kissing my ear and then my neck and throat. At my collarbone she licks… I moan from the heavenly feel of her hot tongue. She kisses my nipples and then licks each one slowly…

She gets up and runs off shouting back to me. "I'll be right back…" A lifetime later… more like 5 minutes but it felt like a lifetime… she comes back and she's hiding something behind her back… "This is my fantasy, right?" I nod. She shows me what she's holding… a can of whipped cream and container of chocolate syrup. "I want to lick this off of you…" I close my eyes picturing her tongue liking a streak of syrup from my skin. This will be a heavenly torture. I feel the syrup on my chest …my nipples to be precise…and her tongue is now slowly lapping it up. My groan seems to inspire her more… I watch as she squirts a floret of whipped cream onto my chocolate covered nipple and then sucks it clean. I start breathing deeply to try to last longer… I know that once she's been changed the syrup won't be as enticing anymore, so I'll let her have her food fun as long as possible. I feel the syrup again …lower. My eyes fly open. My bellybutton is full of the stuff. Her mouth goes around it and she sucks it up and licks it out. I groan again… her tongue feels fantastic on my skin. "Please try to lie still for this part, Edward?" I'm puzzled that she has to ask…until she drizzles syrup onto my… I look her in the eye as she deliberately bends down and begins to lick my hard member. My eyes are wide as she cleans me off and then places 3 florets on it. Her mouth surrounds each floret and sucks on the skin beneath it. I'm almost at the end of my self-control when she places a large floret of the cream on the tip of my manhood she slowly closes the can and bottle and then looks at it for a moment.

I'm so aroused…and I just know that when she takes me into her mouth I'm going to explode. 60 seconds have gone past and she still stares at it. I whisper, "I have to ask for it, don't I?" She nods. *Oh My God!* "Is this punishment for something?" She smirks and shakes her head. "Do you want the clean or the dirty version of this question?" She has an evil grin… She wants it dirty. "Will you please suck my cock clean?" She doesn't answer… just bends her head to engulf me… She pulls my hands to her head. I run my fingers into her hair. She runs her teeth over me and I grip her hair holding her in place as I come into her mouth. I stare into her eyes when she looks up at me. "I'd like..."

She places a finger on my lips… she's still in charge… "I think I want to do something now… "

I lick my lips. She lays back on the blanket as I watch her touch her breasts. I sigh. She wants to touch herself? I thought I was pleasing her… Wait… she wanted me to ask her before… maybe she wants to hear me say I want to taste her? "Bella… may I taste you?" She shakes her head. I'm not asking the right question… She wanted it dirty before… "Lover…May I lick your pussy?" I see the desire flare in her eyes as she nods and spreads her legs for me. I lower my face to her hot, wet center. I lick deeply. She pinches her nipples. I continue with the dirty talk. "May I fuck you with my fingers?" Her eyes widen. She grins and nods… I insert 3 fingers into her pussy…I pump them in and out a few times…Her moans excite me further. "May I put my cock in your pussy?"

"Oh god! Yes, Edward, please…" She meets my eyes. "Fuck me!?"

I enter her with one smooth stroke. I keep her eyes locked on mine as I complete her vision…

I start whispering to her, "You really are so hot when you talk dirty to me, Bella …And, I love the feeling of your tongue on my skin. Are you enjoying this? Do you like being fucked, Bella?" She nods and moves her hips with mine. "Do you like hearing what you do to me?" She nods again and moans as I press her body to me… I feel her tight pussy clench my hard length. My climax comes soon after as I'm still talking to her. "You made me talk dirty too… I never even thought the word pussy before we started all this… I love hearing you tell me to come… or saying you want my cock…" I thrust into her once more and then we lay there in each other's arms for a while.

We took a swim after that and then she told me another fantasy that she hasn't written down yet… She wants me to change her during a sexual encounter… I'll have to think about that.

First I want to recreate that day at Charlie's house…without the interruption… but with a slightly varied script… I made her a sandwich. We shower together. gently scrub her body. I let her wash mine. "You know that other room... The one I haven't shown you yet?" She nods. "Meet me there as soon as you're finished with your hair. I'm going to give you another fantasy scene..."

**Edward's POV**

Now, as she's combing her hair I set up in the room she hasn't seen yet. One wall is completely mirrored, two walls are painted a pale green, and the last wall is glass windows. The way I originally wanted to do this was with me inside of her… That wasn't a good idea…then… now, I can't wait. She knocks on the door.

I peek at her. "Do you trust me?" She nods. I hand her the scarf. "Put it over your eyes." I watch her do it. I strip off her robe and lead her to where I placed the chair… I arrange myself on the chair… I pull her down so her bum is sliding down around my manhood. She lets out a squeak of surprise. I hold her and hush her. When she is calm I take the scarf off her eyes and let her see what I want to do. She sees the room and glances back at me. I see the arousal in them. I spread her legs and start to feel her breasts. I pinch her nipples. "You seem to like dirty talk, Love… So that's how I'll talk to you. Ok? In fact, that's how I want us both to talk for the rest of the trip. Understand?" She nods. "I want to make you come for me, Bella. I want you to know that your ass is so tight around my cock right now. I'm going to tease you and make you watch and you're going to beg for more… What do you think about my plan for the rest of today?"

"Whatever you'd like, love." She whispers.

Whatever I'd like? I remember in her journal she had wanted to be told what to do. "Call me, Mr. Cullen." I pinch her nipples again.

She understands she's getting a double fantasy. Her voice is soft, "Yes, Mr. Cullen."

I lift her and stand up with her not allowing us to come apart. "Put your hands on the wall." I say. I move in and out a few times… she groans. "Do you like that?" She nods. "Say it, Bella! Say you like it!"

Her voice comes back to me, "I love the way you feel in my ass, Mr. Cullen!"

I fuck her til I come in her ass. Then I sit with her again. I spread her legs and insert a finger. "I'm going to do things to you and I want you to speak the act. What am I doing now, Bella? Tell me…"

She whispers, "You're fingering my pussy with one hand and teasing my breast with the other."

I shake my head and tap her bottom. "I said we were talking dirty, love. What am I doing with my left hand?"

She says, "You're teasing my tits, Mr. Cullen."

"What happened there against that wall? And where are you sitting, Bella?" I grin.

"You just fucked me in my ass. My ass is on your cock, Mr. Cullen." She replies.

I take my fingers out of her and hold them to her mouth. "Lick, Bella…Now then, your tits are lovely. I'll be sampling them in a short while… I hope you don't mind." I roll her nipples between my fingers. She gasps. "What am I doing now, sweet Bella?"

"You're rolling my nipples, Mr. Cullen!" She pants out.

I grin. "Tell me how it feels, Bella… How does it feel to have a cock in your ass and be teased both in your pussy and your tits?" She's close. I can feel it.

"AMAZING, Mr. Cullen…Absolutely AMAZING!" She's still holding on to her fantasy! Her voice give away just how close she is to the edge.

I flick her nub… "What is this, Bella and what am I doing to it?"

"It's my clit, Mr. Cullen… You're flicking my clit!" Her teeth are biting into her lip.

I take my cock out of her ass and move it to her pussy. "What did I just do, Bella?"

"Ohhh…Ahhh, Mr. Cullen you just put your cock from my ass to my pussy… Will you fuck me there now, Mr. Cullen?"

"Not just yet, Sweet Bella." I pick her up and turn her to face me. "What am I doing now, Bella?"

"You turned me around and you're mouth is sucking my tit, Mr. Cullen!" She's trying not to lose her character.

"How does it feel to have your tit in my mouth, Bella?" I whisper.

Her hands find my hair… "Oh, Edward, I'm sooo close… Please?"

I stop and smirk at her. "In character or not at all Bella…" She bites her lip. "How does it feel?" I flick her clit again.

She cries out. "Oh God, It feels fabulous having my tit in your mouth… Mr. Cullen! Please?"

"You missed something, Bella…"

She pants, "Ohhh… You flicked my clit. I almost came, Mr. Cullen."

I take her off my cock. I sit her on the chair. I kneel before her and begin to lick her. I stop and look at her… "What am I doing, now Bella?" I go back to licking.

She starts to convulse. "You're licking me and… OHHH GOD, You're making me come! Oh, Ed- Mr. Cullen!" I gather her in my arms and hold her for a few moments… I rock her hoping she'll calm down a bit… She's shaking… "Edward, love? That was incredible! I never thought I'd want to be…well… told what to do like that… To be dominated so completely… You said you would make me beg for more… And that's just what I want… More… Please?"

I can't help thinking *I've unleashed a monster!*


	8. A Pleasurable Pregnancy

The flight back to the Sea-Tac Airport wouldv'e been a bit more relaxing if Edward

had thought about other things then Bella's imminent death...

Consider this: **Edward's POV**

As I sit here, on this plane, the last leg of our journey home is almost over. I watch Bella, asleep in my arms. I can't believe some of the things we did on our honey-moon… and the consequences that have ensued… **Bella is pregnant!** With my demon-spawn! I should've waited to… _**No**_… I can't bring myself to regret being intimate with my wife… _**My Bella**_… She insists that I not beat myself up over this…her possible _demise_… To distract me from those negative thoughts, I think back on all of our lovemaking…_**It ranged from sweet and soulful to HOT and HEAVY… But it always had PASSION to the extreme… and it never felt like 'just sex'.**_ There is an electric connection between us… **a bond that I cannot deny**… I crave Bella like humans need oxygen. If…_**When**_ she makes it through this, I'll **never** have to worry about losing her again…For the rest of the flight I'll dwell on the good memories of the past few weeks…

_**After the day in the mirrored room, Bella and I had explored the house and island as well as each other's bodies, **__**numerous times**__**. I smile at the thought. I close my eyes and recalled the **__**vivid**__** mental pictures of **__**five nights ago**__**, when I came back from hunting on the mainland to find her **__**pleasuring herself**__**. I didn't interrupt this time… I just enjoyed the show. I had left her a note telling her where I was, not to worry and that I would be back before the sunrise. I figured if she awoke without me, she'd watch a movie or something… The **__**'or something'**__** was arousing in the extreme. I walked in the open French doors to find her naked on the bed. The vanity chair was in the perfect position to observe Bella's movements and hear her fantasy unfold… Her eyes were closed as she speaks to her imaginary lover…**__**Me**__**… "**__**Oh, God, Edward!**__** I love the way your lips feel moving over me." She licked her fingers and rolled her nipples. "I **__**need**__** your touch… your fingers. Please, love… do you want this as much as I do? **__**Please**__**, play with my pussy." She then moved her hands. I looked on as her left hand held her pussy open and her right fore and middle fingers made a figure eight around her clit a few times. She then added her ring finger and started pumping into herself. Her thumb started circling her clit at the same time. She was panting and suddenly she stopped and opened her lips and licked one finger clean. "Thank you, love… Your fingers taste **__**fabulous**__** with my juices on them… **__**Fuck me, Edward**__**… please? What? You want to **__**lick**__** me first? Yes! God, yes, Edward! Mmmm… your lips… your tongue; they are **__**magic**__**…" Her two fingers circled her clit again… faster than the first time. Her forefinger nail scraped roughly over her love button… She cried out and started to shake. I watched her face as she came once and then she moved one finger to her ass… "No, Edward, please… not in my ass tonight… I want your cock in my pussy!" She went back to pumping her fingers into her wet pussy moaning and thrashing on the bed. "Uhmmm… Ohhh… Yeah, Edward! **__**Fuck me!**__** Hard… Please, baby, make me **__**come**__**…" She came a second time and laid there panting. Her breathing slowed … and **__**that's**__** when I decided to let her know I was there.  
**_

"_**Wow… That was quite a show… I think I should have a cold shower before I join you…" I grinned as her eyes flew open.  
**_

_**Her body got flushed… her breathing and heartbeat sped up and she said to me, "Don't you **__**DARE!**__** Get over here, lover-boy…"  
**_

_**I ripped my clothes off and joined her on the bed. I took her hands in my left one and held them above her head. I licked her breasts… Squeezed her ass and pushed my cock into her. She was nice and wet and she adjusted to every move my body made… I rolled us so she was riding me. She was so intent on her pleasure… Her face was gorgeous as she climaxed and took me with her. She found her focus just as my libido was calming. She slid off my cock and went down on me… I was instantly ready again thinking of how she must be tasting her own juices mixed with my come all over my member. Seconds later she massaged me and sucked hard… I remember her moaning as she swallowed the last drop. I couldn't stop myself. I came again and this time she wasn't ready. I rolled us quickly so I came onto her belly and chest. By the time I was under control, she was asleep. I got some paper towels and wiped up most of the mess. I felt terrible but I then had to try to wake her. **__**It didn't work…**__** I placed her in my lap in the tub. I held her and washed her with a soft cloth and her body-wash. I wrapped a towel around her and brought her to the bed…  
**_

_**She woke as I was drying her off. "That was wonderful, love." She yawned and stretched… and then she curled into my side and fell asleep.**_

She didn't talk that night… or any night since. Maybe it's the pregnancy… Carlisle should be able to tell me more…

**Bella's POV**

Edward held me close the whole way on the plane ride home… I'm now lying on the Cullen's white couch. When I figured out I was pregnant, I panicked. I knew Edward would freak out… How was I going to tell him? I just knew he'd blame himself… He'd probably even want to protect me from it… This child who is part of him… I started to cry when I realized that I wouldn't be able to stand against him… As just a weak human, I would need a way to protect myself from… and it physically pained me to think this… My husband… The one person I never thought I would need protection from… I recall desperately trying to think of a solution.

*What if I try to explain to him what this means …not just to me…to us…Yes I'll try that before I do anything rash. I wonder where he is.* The conversation that took place after that thought is a vivid memory. I used a normal tone of voice and just spoke his name.

"Yes, love?" His cool arms cradled me.

"Honey, I need to tell you something…and I'm not sure how you'll take it… So, please, try to remain calm." He nodded. I take a deep breath. "Sweetie, do you remember when we talked about things you wished I wouldn't have to miss out on?" He nodded. "And how, when my father thought I was pregnant, you wished that our relationship was capable of that?" He nodded again, slowly this time. "I have reason to believe that it is…" He frowned. I went on. "My period is 5 days late; I'm eating enough to feed a small army; I've got funky dreams and sleeping so much… As a man with several medical degrees, what do you think those symptoms suggest?"

He dialed the phone that suddenly appeared in his hand. "Carlisle? Would it be possible for a human female and a male vampire to conceive a child?" He then started rushing around packing things into suitcases and making phone calls.

I had to make him talk to me. I had to make him understand… "Edward, I need you."

He was at my side in an instant. "What do you need, my sweet Bella?"

I grinned at his endearment. "I need you to act like any regular person who's about to have a baby… I need you to know what I think about all this. I need to know your thoughts on it also. Please, Edward, sit and talk to me."

"I'm scared, Bella, love. I'm so scared for you…I love you so much and I just don't want to lose you. This pregnancy is risky in the extreme. I think Carlisle should look at you, so we're going home. Ok?"

"Yes, I'd like him to look at me too. I'm worried too. But listen to me, Edward. I want to be perfectly clear with you. I never wanted kids… but this is different… You aren't just some guy to me. I love you more than I ever thought to love anyone… but I'm not just doing this for you… I WANT this child, Edward. This is possibly the only child I'll ever have …This baby has part of you and part of me in it. I don't believe it to be evil…And I want you to promise me something… I want your word that you won't beat yourself up about this. I know it's dangerous, but this is NOT your fault. Now is not the time for blame or recriminations. If we knew it was possible for you to get me pregnant we would've used condoms. I don't want 'any' child… only YOURS…and I didn't even know how badly I would want it til I knew it was coming. Do you understand? Will you help me and support me? And when the time comes you will change me; then we can be together forever." I gazed deeply into his eyes… I saw the doubts… but I also saw the resolve to be the strong sweet and loving man I need to see me through these tough times. "Please?"

"I think you need to consider all the options, Bella. If this is going to be too dangerous, I beg you to abort it. Don't be selfish and let it kill you. You and I are one. If you die just to bring THIS child… my child into the world, I'll be forever lost. So you promise me… Keep your heart beating…do you hear me? As long as your heart beats, it's possible for you to become like me." His voice broke a few times as he uttered these words. I heard the anguish and passion in them. I just nodded…

We've been home for a week now. Carlisle agrees that this is dangerous, but is willing to see me through it. He told me not to feel embarrassed by anything the pregnancy brings on, but to tell him as soon as something new happens. I'd heard pregnant women talk of their cravings and stuff but I never knew that I would start getting… well… first I got depressed. Edward noticed and asked what was wrong. I couldn't tell him… I didn't really know myself. Alice and Rose realized what it was before I did.

He was holding me during a hot flash when my new sisters came in and announced they knew what was wrong with me. Edward looked at me. "Of course! Why didn't we think of that?!"

"What?" I asked.

"Honey… Oh, my love, you're depressed because you think you're getting fat and you're dwelling on imaginary flaws. Alice pointed out to me that the only time I touch you lately has been to cool you down from a hot flash. I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I should be holding you…Loving you…telling you how beautiful you still are to me… More beautiful then ever." My husband said.

That was yesterday and true to his word Edward was obsessively showering me with affection. This morning he kissed me. I felt a fire in my belly… I had a craving for… my husband. It got worse and now I'm ready to cry if he doesn't touch me soon. "Edward? Honey, I need to talk to Carlisle…" He just nodded as his 'father' appeared at my bedside. I look up at my doctor/ father-in-law. "I'm feeling a new craving and I need to know if this is normal and what I can do about it…"

Carlisle nods, looking worried. "What is it Bella?"

I close my eyes, mortified. "Edward."

Carlisle grins. Edward looks confused. I hear Emmett laughing from his bedroom where he's playing with the X-box system that Edward and I bought him last Christmas. Jasper is out by the river waiting for Alice and Esme to go for a hunting trip. He turns to look at the house and then back into the forest. Rose just giggles. My doctor answers me clinically. "Bella, this is perfectly normal. Pregnancy makes your hormones go crazy. It's normal and perfectly safe to engage in… uhmmm… intimacy."

Edward stares at me as my father-in-law orders the family out of the house for a little while… I take a deep breath. "Edward, when we kissed this morning, I didn't want to stop. I've missed touching you; the feel of you so close to me that we don't know whose body is whose." I feel a tear roll down my cheek. "I know it'll be awkward but please, love, please make love to me?" I feel his cool finger trace the path of the tear.

His lips touch mine. My arms wrap around him. His lips never leave mine as he takes me carefully into his arms and carries me to our bed upstairs. He undresses me and then himself. He sits me down on the side of our bed and proceeds to caress my belly and my breasts. He stares right through me. He cups my breasts, saying, "Bella…your breasts are so… big and so…" He brushes my nipple with his thumb. I moan and let my head fall back. "sensitive." He whispers into my ear just before he kisses my throat. "I wonder if everything is more sensitive…" He places his lips around my hard nipple and suckles. My cry of pleasure makes him grin. His hands travel the length and width of my body. His fingers draw designs softly on my skin. He leaves a light trail of kisses down my belly after suckling my other nipple. My belly is in the way so I feel his breath on my lower lips instead of see him slowly lower his mouth to my moist center. His hands keep my legs spread wide enough to allow him access. His tongue parts the folds of sensitive skin. His lips capture my nub and tug at it, bringing out a loud cry of 'Oh, Edward!' I tingle all over. His forefinger slips into my opening as he keeps teasing my body. He puts another finger in as he once again latches onto my nipple with his lips. Fingers are a poor substitute for his swollen member… but he's not done teasing me yet. He covers my body with cool kisses and sets fire to my mind with whispers of what he wants to do next. The things he wants to do when I've joined him as an immortal are mind boggling. He lays me on my side and enters the core of my being. I feel his manhood slide in and out. Our bodies meld into one and gaze wondrously into each other's eyes… I feel my body clench around his arousal. He groans into my ear. "Is your craving satisfied, Love? Or do you need more of me?" He positions us more conventionally on the bed, but my arms pull him close to me.

I tell my adoring husband, "I'll never recover from my craving for you, Edward, my love. You are my reason for living! This heart beats only for you…and now our child. We need to steal an hour here and there for 'us'. Understood?" He nods. And he holds me as I sleep.

The next morning Edward brings me breakfast in bed… and proceeds to feed it to me. Chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream. Of course that just makes me think back to the honeymoon… but it's not my fault if I have to lick some cream off his finger… right? After I did though, his whimpering moan set my craving off again… His lips find mine and we are all of a sudden making out over my breakfast tray.

We hear Jasper yell from downstairs. "OH, come ON, guys! Alice and I are too tired!"

Alice's voice rings out. "Speak for yourself, mister! Don't you worry, Bella! I know just how to handle a man like him…"

Em starts laughing again. Then we hear a thump… and an "OW! Rose!" I guess Rosalie hit him or something. *Thanks, Rose!*

I just can't get enough of Edward. He sets the tray aside and then his hands begin to run over my body. Mine find just what they're looking for. My husband moans and licks my neck. I shiver. I caress his splendidly hard manhood. He suckles my nipple into his mouth through my satiny nightshirt. This heavenly feeling is thankfully not interrupted just yet…His passionate kisses and my sensitive skin are an amazing combo! I whisper to him, "Edward, please…I want…" He straightens up next to me on the bed kneeling so I don't have to be awkward. I stroke him a few times and then open my mouth for him to enter. I suck and caress him with my lips and tongue, til he cums into my mouth. He insists on taking care of my needs too… and does he EVER know how to do that! He watches my face as he plays with my nipples. His finger then works my pussy into a frenzy. This time he decides to bring me to my climax with his mouth. He whispers to me to just let him pleasure me. His lips and tongue work me til I almost beg for release. I'm lying there panting and moaning. And he leaves me hanging for five whole milliseconds then he buries his tongue inside my opening. I can't help myself I cry out loudly as he makes me cum. I slowly calm down; he then lies next to me and starts feeding me again. When I'm finished he lifts me, as if I were light as a feather, when I just know I weigh at least 2 tons.

I'm a bit embarrassed at the volume my voice got to before but only Emmett has the nerve to say something. "So, Bells, you just had to get your fix huh? Ya couldn't go cold turkey? Not even for Jasper?" I just wince and blush.


	9. Bella's Change

_**I figure the rest of the pregnancy goes a bit smoother than it did in the book. This Edward is honoring Bella's requests. Everything else goes pretty much like the book. Just a day or two later she'd be prohibited sexual activities because of her lack of nutrition and her vomiting the food. Jake still leads his own pack and comes up with the idea for Bella to drink blood and so on. But still…We have a Vampire hybrid baby about to be delivered! It's going to do some damage…right? So we have Bella, weak from the delivery, but strong in her resolve and knowledge that now she has to become a vampire to survive… not just because she wants to… and Edward MUST comply.**_

_

* * *

_

"Edward…" I whisper as he finishes delivering our daughter. I'm so weak… but my heart beats strong, and loud. I hear it… I feel it. "I know its time now… Edward, bite me. Take me to your eternity. And Love, please, when I wake, I want you here with me…"

The last thing I hear as a human is Edward's voice saying "I'm the first thing you'll see when you wake, love, I promise." The last thing I feel as a human is his lips on my throat.

My eyes open 2 ½ days later. True to his word, the first thing I see is his perfect face. His lips brush mine ever so lightly. His touch isn't cold though and I say so. He smirks. "Our skin is the same temperature, now Bella." He looks me over a few times as I stand for the first time as a vampire. The rest of the family is in the room too but my focus is on my husband. His approving scan of my new body is all I need to know I'm still his one and only love. The burn in my throat isn't that noticeable, so I ignore it. I lean forward and kiss him. His arms wrap around me… gentle at first… then with more passion.

Jasper makes his feelings known. "She should hunt, Edward. She's a newborn. You should keep her calm for a while… not ignite her more aggressive emotions."

"Can I see myself?" I ask. Alice brings in a large gilded mirror. I look and see… me? My hair is thick and lush. My arms are slightly more muscular then they used to be. My breasts are firm and perky. I turn. My ass is tighter. I catch sight of my hand… where James bit me is no longer much of a scar. I look down at my foot. When I was little I had cut my foot. It left a scar. Its barely there! I look and feel like a new woman. I see my eyes and ask about them. Edward tells me that they will change in a few months. He then takes my hand and leads me on my first hunt.

After I got my first whiff of humans…the hikers …I also learned how to hold my breath and run away. I was suddenly aroused just by watching Edward's hunting technique.

I'm unfortunately very messy… As much as a want to see Renesmee, I want to get cleaned up even more. "Edward, is there somewhere I can get freshened up before we go to see our daughter?" He picks me up and jumps into a lake… "Where are we anyway?"

His soft voice answers "Somewhere north of the Canadian border. Bella, I want to touch you. I need to touch you… but I don't have to be gentle anymore." He nuzzles my neck just below my ear. My body feels tingly. I close my eyes to savor this feeling. His hands caress my butt and hips. I feel his breath on my ear just before he nips it. My eyes fly open. Our lips meet in our first passionate kiss since I awoke. I feel emotions bombarding my consciousness. My arms find their way around him and I squeeze him close to me. He stiffens and squirms a little. "Careful, Bella, ow…" I let go instantly. He keeps me close though saying, "It's ok, Love. You're just a bit stronger than me for the moment. You just need to make a conscious effort to be gentle. We can still do this. I'll show you…" He takes my hand and moves it across his chest. His lips graze my jaw. "Now your turn." I repeat his motions and bring his hands to cup my breasts. His eyes turn from hard gold to a liquid butter color. I kiss his cheek right at the corner of his mouth. He twists just enough to take control of the kiss and lick my lower lip. Our tongues meet and dance. He fondles and touches me. I'm sure to be wet and ready for him. He picks me up and backs me up against the nearest tree. My legs wrap around him as he lifts the ridiculous dress Alice dressed me in. He lightly slaps my ass and whispers into my ear. "Remember all the things I said we could do when you were changed? How about we start now?" The tree isn't uncomfortable to lean on. He bares my breast and licks the tip. My moan inspires him to suckle it. His teeth nip at my nipple. His fingers skim my opening.

I gasp out, "I just want you, Edward! I don't want some planned out scene or complicated nonsense. Take me, Edward! Hot, heavy, and hard!"

His eyes blaze… a golden fire. He bares himself and enters my body in one smooth stroke. I have an intense feeling building inside my belly. He moves in me. Every stroke makes me moan or cry out. Every noise I make spurs him on. I climax with his lips suckling my breast. He follows with a shout of joyous pleasure. "Oh, My Bella! You're a goddess. I love you so much!"

I try to calm my breathing… I cuddle into his side and he kisses my head…cheek… neck… I whisper to him, "Next time we do this outside, can we do it in our meadow, Edward?"

"Oh, My love, We can do it whenever and wherever you want!"


	10. In The Meadow

**Edward's POV**

It has been a week since the Volturi came for us. We sent them on their way and now it's time for a surprise sensual escape, with my Bella, to our meadow… Nessie and Jake are staying at the house with the rest of our family after setting up for me. They promised not to bother us unless the world was coming to an end…

I can't wait to see Bella's face when we get there…I walk into our bedroom at the cottage and there she is, reading a Jane Austin novel and waiting for me. "I want to go out for a while, Love, come with me?" She agrees and begins to walk to the door. "Uh, Uh, Uh… I want you in my arms as much as possible… I'm going to carry you… and it's a surprise so I want you to wear this." I hold up the famous silk scarf. That alone should tell her about the surprise, but I know she won't be expecting this. Bella's face lights up and she grabs the scarf away from me. I watch her tie it around her eyes. I scoop her up off her feet and race out the door and through the forest. I step into our little meadow and everything is just right. A blanket is lying on the ground… at each point of the rectangle blanket is a post. It looks like a four poster bed. I had told Nessie and Jake to use a sheet or something to make it a canopy… Alice must've helped because there are flowers and scarves and mosquito netting too. I set Bella on her feet and untie the scarf. I watch her face as she looks around. She turns gracefully toward me. I lift her face to look at me. Our lips meet and my dead heart feels alive. Our tongues dance together. Bella's not wearing much but what she is wearing is so alluring. A simple blue sundress that plays up her pale skin, Alice must have dressed her. I love the wardrobe Alice bought her for her birthday last September. She gives me private fashion shows…I decide I like this dress to much to rip it off her. I step back from my Bella. "Take it off, please, Love. I want to see you." She lifts the hem of her dress. She's nude under it! I wonder if the fire in my loins is blazing in my eyes too… She lowers it and winks before quickly stripping it off her beautiful body. My eyes caress her form. The swell of Bella's breasts draws my gaze. My mind is focused on her looks and the details of her body. I've been waiting for a chance like this… to show my newly not-so-fragile wife exactly how much we can do.

She gets to me first. All of a sudden, I'm on my back and my hands are pinned above my head. Her lips are firmly planted on my throat. She kisses her way to my ear and whispers to me. "Stay." I'm too shocked to do anything else… I remain in the position my Bella placed me in. She slowly strips me down to nothing. I can't wait to see what she does. She looks at me. She takes the scarf and, to my infinite surprise, ties my hands where they are. I take deep breaths as she proceeds to stroke my arms and legs. She then begins to rub her hands over my chest and down toward my belly. I'm barely controlling myself as Bella places her finger on my manhood. My eyes roll back into my head. My Bella is amazing at the bedroom games we have begun to play. She grasps my member in her hand and licks her lips. "I'm going to taste you, Edward." She says softly. She lowers her mouth to lovingly caress my very hard manhood. She engulfs me and I suddenly can't take any more.

I rip the scarf and press her to the nearest tree. Her amber eyes burn into my golden ones as I take over. Once again, our lips meet and I'm sliding into her slick opening. She moans as I make a smooth friction between our bodies. She feeds me her breast which just makes me want to go faster and harder then I'd planned. Occasionally I like a slow sensual love making, but I can't help myself, I whisper, "My God Bella! Hold me! I'm going to take you fast and hard… I can't stop myself!" I plunge myself deep into her. I feel her contract around me. Her legs wrap around my waist, pushing me deeper into her warm center. I climax a few seconds later. We're both breathing heavily.

I pick her up and cradle her in my arms for a moment, before laying her down on the 'bed'. Bella's voice is like beautiful music to me. "I want you again, Edward…Please?"

I grin. "What my Bella wants, my Bella shall have…" I stroke the side of her face as I bring her lips to mine. I roll her so we're spooning. My hands begin to pinch her nipples. "May I?" I whisper in her ear as I touch her now firm and tight backside.

"Please, Edward, yes!" Her breath catches.

I put her on all fours to get in a better position. I'm distracted by her glistening wetness. I crave the taste of her juices. I lie on my back and scoot under her. I guide her hips down to my mouth. My tastebuds are in heaven. Her sweetness coats my throat. I'm now dying to get into her ass but I tease her nub… her clit. She's delighting in this. Her moans and whimpers and ooohs and ahhhs are telling me to keep going. "Say it, Bella. Tell me what you want…"

Her amazing voice come back to me, "Don't stop, Edward… Please, don't stop!" I push two fingers into her wet core as I lick. I use her juices to lubricate my fingers. I then push them into her tight ass. Her groan is intoxicating. I thrust two fingers from my other hand into her sopping wet pussy and begin fucking her with them. She tastes amazing and feels fabulous around my tongue and fingers. She seem about to come, but I stop. I kneel behind her and place my member at her 'back door'. I wait. She pants out a question. "I have… to ask for it… Don't I?"

I grin. "Yes, my sweet Bella. You do… and the dirty version, if you please…"

Her voice is strong and clear. "Edward, would you, PLEASE, put your cock in my ass? I need you to fuck me!" As I enter her backside, she cries out. "Oh, god…YES! Don't stop!" I make a steady rhythm. I reach around her body and grasp her breasts. I pull her to my chest while still pumping into her and now teasing and pinching her nipples. She seems about to come for me again. I reach down and slip my finger into her wet curls to find her clit and the second I find it she climaxes around me. I follow but I keep fingering her pussy. This sets off another peak for her. She bucks in my arms. She yells out in frustration. "I want you where I can hold you, Edward, PLEASE?" As her climax subsides, I once again cradle my Bella in my arms. I'm now on my back.

Bella's head rests on my chest and her soft, luscious hair lies across my arm and shoulder. I watch her face as she seems to be thinking about something. She picks up her head and stares into my eyes. "This is a wonderful set-up, honey. Thank you."

I smile at her…my wife… thanking my reckless angel for doing whatever she did to get us together. "You're welcome, love."

I watch Bella straddle my hips. *Again? WOW, this woman is a wildcat!*

She looks at me and pouts. "I want to be on top, now Edward. Please?" I nod and use my crooked smile on her. She grins back and lifts her hips to take me into her. She slowly lowers herself on my still rock hard manhood; she groans as I fill her. Her hands tangle in my hair and she pulls my head to her chest. I place my lips to the base of her throat, and slowly move down to hover at her nipple. My mouth engulfs the tip of one breast as my arms wrap around her body. *I never in my wildest imaginings thought I'd have this… a wondrous, exciting woman wanting to be with ME like this. I feel like the luckiest man in existence!* As we look into each other's eyes, I can tell, we both feel complete. Then our bodies reach their pinnacles together.


	11. The Bathroom

**Bella's POV**

I stand alone at the doorway to my daughter's bedroom…Most of the Cullen family has gone hunting. Alice took Jasper shopping. Carlisle is at work. Jake is off with his pack. So, I'm all by myself with Nessie at the cottage. It's been 2 weeks since the meadow… God! Every time I think about the little escape my Edward created there…with the help of Jake and Nessie…I get all hot and bothered. I never thought I'd understand the meaning of that phrase…Edward definitely taught it to me though. Nessie has a sweet smile on her sleeping face. I walk forward and bring her hand to my face. In her dreams, I see my face and Jake's and Edward as he asked for their help to set up the meadow. I see him telling Nessie it's a secret…I place her hand gently on the bed next to her as I remember coming back to the house after.

Jake teased me that I was glowing. I hugged him and whispered low enough for only the 2 of us to hear, 'Thanks. It really means alot that you helped Edward set that up for me.' Of course Emmett made some jokes about how if we were all humans and couldn't see in the dark; my glow would give away my position for miles. I let him slide because I was just too happy. I leaned back against Edward and glowed even brighterAttach File(s):

.

I hear something outside. I speed to the nearest window and see russet fur. I smile. Jacob is back! He walks into the room…he's still in wolf form. I run my fingers through his fur. I whisper to him. "Why aren't you human yet?" He answers by hopping up on Nessie's bed.

If he's human he can't cuddle Nessie while she sleeps… at least not in a bed. It's a rule Edward came up with. I stand next to the bed watching my daughter and my best friend sleep. I feel hands make their way around my waist. Edward is here… Jake's eyes open and then shut again as Nessie rolls over to hug him in her sleep.

"Jake, we'll be busy for a little while…" I whisper to him as I turn in my husband's arms. Our lips join and don't part til we make it to our bed. "I missed you so much… I want to go with you next time you go hunting." I pout.

He grins at me. "But then we'd never eat, love…" His mouth devours mine and I must admit he's right. "I need a shower, love… Join me?" We undress and I follow him into the bathroom. We lock the door. He turns the water on and pulls me close. "Your scent is stronger with the warm water flowing over you… I can't get enough…" He brushes my hair to the side and nuzzles my neck. His beautiful hands cup my breasts. His lips brush my skin. He starts to slowly lick and tease my breasts.

*Damn, him! He's touching and licking everywhere but where I want him the most!* "Oh, please… Edward, don't tease!"

His lips turn up into his crooked smile, as he takes a nipple into his mouth and proceeds to suckle it. He lifts me onto the seat he'd had installed since the last time. Now he doesn't have to bend to get to my breasts…In fact, I'm now high enough for him to play with my lower region… if he wants to. His lips take the scenic route from breast to breast… down my belly to my curls where I've made sure I'm shaved clean… at first glance nothing has changed, but my lower lips are bare. I'd seen the girls in the porn vids have it like this and wondered if Edward would like it. I'm about to find out…

His breath catches as he spreads my legs. He looks up at me. "This is incredibly sexy of you Bella. I never expected you to…" His tongue begins to stroke the newly bare skin. It's a wonderful feeling.

My Edward always knows just what to do to make my body sing…especially since I became a vampire. He nibbles at the sensitive places. He knows to nip at my clit just before I come. He knows I like to feel his teeth scrape my nipples…and how I can't live without his hardness sliding in and out of my core. My husband knows that I like it slow and sensual at times but he also know when I want it fast and hard. I feel his lips and tongue feasting on my lower lips and clit. I feel myself climbing to my peak. He stops just in time and slides me onto his hard member. This sets off my climax. He holds me up between his body and the wall. He slowly moves himself inside me. I feel my climax building again! I want so much to suck him now but he has other ideas. His hips move against me and I reach for the stars again. Our lips and tongues move in time with each other.

"I don't want to miss a single thing that brings you pleasure, my Bella." He says softly as he strokes my butt. I just love when he does this. "I know you like it when I take you here, love… May I… please?"

I shake my head. "I want a taste of you first, Edward…" I see his eyes blaze a topaz fire. I kneel down and take him into my mouth.

He groans as my tongue strokes his hard length. I make sure my teeth scrape him while I suckle him…he likes that. His moan tells me he's close. I cup him in my hands and massage him as I continue to suck. He starts to shudder. I feel him stiffen and suddenly his hot juices are flowing. I decide to swallow some and let some dribble from my lips this time. His eyes flare as he sees it dripping down my body. He picks me up and roughly turns me around. He uses my juices and the water flowing around us to ease himself into my ass. I push back against his thrusts. He holds me tight to his chest for a moment. His one hand teases my nipple and his other is pushing three fingers into my wet center. He thrusts one last time and pushes us both over the edge of bliss. He releases my body only to turn me into his embrace. He hugs me close and buries his face in my hair. Our mouths meet for another sweet kiss. His voice is full of emotion as he says. "Thank you, Bella…Thank you for changing my life in so many ways… Thank you for changing the way I think about life and for giving me a child when I thought I'd lost that opportunity. It will take forever to tell you all the ways that you… one little human… have changed me…"

I stroke his face and say, "Don't worry, love, we have forever…" Our eyes and lips come together again…


	12. Living the Dreams

**Edward's POV**

*I wonder where she is?* Bella had left me a note back at the cottage. It said to meet her… but it didn't say where…and my evil pixie sister was sworn to secrecy! *It's March. The month we first met.* I'm driving my Volvo around town. *OH! I think I know where she is!* I pull up to her father's house. *There she is… She's in her old room.* Recalling that I used to climb through the window, I decide to do it again. She opens the window for me. "What are we doing here, love?" I ask.

"Charlie is fishing with Billy… Nessie and Jake are out with the pack and I wanted to show you something… here…in my…old…room." She whispers as she pulls me down beside her. She moves us into a position I can't forget…

I remember holding her like this when she was human and slept every night in my arms. She closes her eyes and opens her shield to show me… I gasp…*HER DREAMS??*

In the high school cafeteria, I watch myself walk in after my family but I sit next to her instead…In bio, I see myself sitting there, at our table, but instead of just talking with her and sitting there… I smile and hold her hand! Our FIRST trip to the meadow… we walk holding hands through the trees and seeing me in the sunlight she doesn't just touch my hands and arms and face, she kisses my lips and makes love to me right there…Prom… Her dress falling to the floor as I reach for her in my room after the dance…More snip-its of her dreams flash through my mind as she shows me her dreams from the months I was gone… Her nightmares were…me holding her but when she woke she couldn't find me…her running through the forest unable to find what she was looking for…ME… Apparently, after her therapy began, these dreams got more intense… I would hold her and fondle her in her bed… "WHOA! HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!?!" I yell.

She looks upset and confused. "I didn't remember that one till just now… It must've been after the cliff-diving incident."

Slightly calmed, I picture what I had seen in her mind… She stood on the top of the cliff looking down. I was standing on the beach below. She took a running leap…*My God, she looked beautiful making that swan dive.* Jake jumps after her and I swim out to meet her. Jake caught her first and started kissing her… When I got there she turned from him to me. Then… for a few uncomfortable minutes, I watch as… Jake and I shared her, kissing and touching her body. Then Jake disappeared and it was just the two of us on the beach at La Push, with chocolate syrup and whipped cream…

I try to hold my temper as I work through the despair… "I guess I can understand you fantasizing about the person who had just saved your life… but please tell me there are no more dreams like that!?"

She winces and says, "I don't know if that's true… I don't remember any others but I didn't recall that one either… Forgive me, Love, please?"

"I do…" I say as I hold her close again. "Please, go on." I see more now… on a hill outside of Volterra… the two of us laughing and making out under the twilight sky…on the airplane on the way back to Forks, my lips never leaving her forehead…Her father greeting us as we returned her to his care… not irate but still annoyed at me… as any father would be… Then the hot trysts we got while she was still human…All the way to the trip to our shower last February and beyond into the everyday intimate moments we make sure we never forget. They all play through my mind like a movie. She looks up at me as she decides to show me a new fantasy… My grin has never been wider. Me and her on TOP of my favorite car! "Really?" She nods. I call our house…

Alice answers and I can just imagine her mischievous grin. "The garage will be empty except for the Aston Martin by the time you get home…even if you drive at the highest speed the Volvo can go." She hangs up.

I pull Bella into my arms and jump into the Volvo. "You won't regret this, Love, I promise…" Five minutes later, we pull into the garage. True to her word all the cars are gone… "Thanks Alice!" I whisper as I begin to undress Bella. Her arms slowly make their way around my neck as I kiss my wife sweetly on her lips. She allows me to lay her gently on the hood of my second love… GOD …To see my gorgeous wife naked and hot for me on top of… not just any car but THIS car…this sleek and sexy piece of macho machinery! I look down at my lower half. I'm harder than I think I have ever been before… I watch my Bella's legs part for me. My hands lightly stroke her breasts. I bring my lips to her neck and kiss a line up to her ear. Nipping her lobe, I whisper "Can I take you for a ride Bella, love…?"

She nods and lets me lie down where she is and she climbs on top of me. I help her position herself. She slowly lowers her body onto mine saying, "Since the meadow last year, we haven't really had any 'off the wall' sexy trysts. This one came to me after last week…when I came to find you in the garage and you were washing and waxing this beauty. It reminded me of how gentle and loving you are when you touch my body. I wanted to make it perfect so I spoke to Alice and we set this up." A few breaths later, her voice comes again. "I love the way you feel beneath me, Edward." My cry sounds strangled. She goes on to say, "Your hardness fills me so well. Tell me you love it too?" I moan for her and our eyes meet as she rides me to her peak. I follow soon after. Her lips and tongue play over my chest.

I take her in my arms and flip us gently so I'm hovering over her. Her fingers are lightly running through my hair as I tug her nipples with my lips and teeth. Just the sound of her voice… with that sexy purr to it… makes me wild for her. "I think this is one of my favorite fantasies of yours. I like seeing your nude body draped over the hood of this car. My favorite person and my favorite toy… just an amazing combo…and when you add my favorite activity you just blow my mind, baby." I move inside her opening and her noises begin. Little ooohs and ahhhs are drawn from her lips. I know just how to touch her and make her feel like she is loved. I feel her breasts press against my chest. I start to go a bit faster. Her nails scrape my back and it just excites me further. I nip her nipple as I continue to move within her body…the body she gave to me at our wedding… For as long as we both shall live…

As we both reach our climaxes the only thought in my head is: *Now THIS is living!* Our cries can probably be heard from Forks! I dress her and myself again and we get into the Aston Martin. I drive all the way to Vancouver and back, all the while just talking about the day's events. I feel as loved as I hope I made my lovely Bella feel this afternoon…


	13. Alice

_**Hi everyone! This is Alice. Are any of you wondering why I've been helping Bella corrupt poor Edward? Well, aside from the fact that she's my BEST FRIEND… My brother was always SO uptight… and he needed to loosen up and accept that Bella's not just a sweet loving woman… but also a sex goddess! I need to point out here that I'm sure he's quite good in that area too, but thinking of my BROTHER like that is not good for the psyche… or the stomach. Bella's fantasies just needed a tweak here and there to help Edward act on HIS. Another little bonus is that once this fooling around of theirs started… Jazz and my sex life got a little boost too… which means the ENTIRE Cullen household got the same boost! Me, Esme and Rose are really enjoying that 'just got up from a marathon of sex' afterglow… And I'm SOOO relaxed… Anyway, I try not to 'see' the details of their 'fun' just the insignificant trivialities; like **__**location, wardrobe, props they'll need… and so on**__**. Edward is so much more fun to be around when he's 'getting some'. Hee, Hee! I've decided to reveal some of the 'side effects' of the 'help' I gave to my brother and BFF! Remember their first 'encounter'? Well Jasper's gift's range is a teensy bit wider than my brother's and after I told Edward to go into the room and 'be' with Bella, I met up with Jasper… I lured him so the house would be in his range and waited for about 3 minutes…**_

Jasper walked up to me as I waited for him. "What has my little pixie been up to? Are you starting trouble again?"

I just grinned at him mischievously and took a step backwards.

"What is the mess I'll have to help you clean up this time?"

I just giggled and slipped behind the tree and then I felt it happen… a wave of pure lust washed over me. I froze where I stood and sensed Jazzy come up behind me.

"Are you responsible for the feelings I'm experiencing from the house?"

I melt against his chest and nod whimpering.

He whispers, "Thanks… this is an intoxicating feeling, more intense then half of all our past love making sessions…" His teeth found my earlobe then. At the same time, his hands run across my stomach.

I shivered in eagerness.

He spun me around saying, "C'mere, li'l darlin'… Let's enjoy this…" His lips cover mine.

I leaned into him as we took advantage of our sibling's enjoyment. He quickly and efficiently undresses us. Just then I got a vision…I yelled out. "Nobody go into Edward's range! He and Bella are 'busy'. Don't distract him! Jazz, hit them with a bit of Edward's passion… Let them enjoy it too…"

He nodded and we watched for a moment as our siblings and parents began to get into the spirit.

Emmett scooped Rose into his arms and took off into the trees while Carlisle and Esme strolled toward the river.

Jazz and I breathed a sigh of relief to have a small semblance of privacy back. I leaned back against a tree as he let these feelings consume us. My southern gentleman took me, then…His mouth latched onto my throat as his manhood impaled me. I clung to my Jasper's body as he thrust into my slick opening over and over. As my climax washed over me I was interrupted by yet another vision.

I caught my breath and regained my balance in time to text Edward: 'Say yes, idiot!'

Suddenly I was back in Jazzy's arms. His magic fingers were at work on my neck and getting me all relaxed. He 'fell' to the forest floor and settled me astride himself. I slowly lowered my relentlessly wet pussy onto his still hard cock. I knew that my gentleman was gone for a walk or something. In his place was a hot insatiable man who was horny as hell and I didn't want him to stop.

"Jazzy, please… Oh! Don't stop!"

Suddenly I was on my back with him hovering over me. His breathing was deep and heavy as he drove me up to another mind-blowing peak.

Both spent, my husband whispered to me that Edward was calm again. My cell rang then… it was Edward telling me to camp out with Jasper tonight… His emotions would probably give my poor Jazzy a headache…


	14. Emmett

_**Well, well, well…What do we have here? It seems to be a sexcapdes… 'Kiss and Tell' diary! I can't believe Jazz and Alice helped them out! This is priceless! I have just GOTTA get in on this… I'm Emmett. I just LOVE to tease Bella! Especially about her sex-life. When she was human, she used to blush and it was sooo cute. But this is about how my blonde bombshell and I enjoyed the…uhmmm… atmosphere after Edward came home from the honeymoon with Bells all preggers!**_

When I heard Bella tell Carlisle that she was 'craving Edward', that was just about the funniest thing I'd heard come out of her mouth! I'd been playing a Star Wars game on my X-box. I laughed at her but then I'd heard Rosie giggle and then Carlisle was ordering us all out of the house to give Bella and Edward a bit of privacy.

We all joined Jasper, Alice and Esme for a 'hunt'. Oh, don't get me wrong, we got some hunting done but not before we got our sexy groove on. Alice and Jasper went one way and Carlisle and Esme another, and suddenly it was just Rosie and me.

We high-tailed it out of Edward's range just in time to get the boost Jazz sent out. Rose's clothes seemed to just fall off and suddenly we were both naked and so ready for a bit of fun. I grabbed her from behind and tossed her into the river. She splashed me and then I did a 'canon ball' to get her back. I got up close to her and grabbed her ass. She dove under the water and pulled my leg.

Another type of wave hit us then and I was instantly hard. I grabbed Rose by the waist and pushed her up against a rock in the river. She had me by the balls and I was loving it. Our lips collided. It's a good thing Vamps like us don't need air cause she wasn't letting my mouth off her skin. My Rosie's got a rockin' bod. I took full advantage of it. Her tits were just begging for my attention and I brought them to my lips and she moaned as I licked and sucked on them. She suddenly pinched my ass and got the jump on me.

I was now on my back and she was poised to ride me. So I told her to. "Ride me babe! I love it when you ride me! My hands find her waist to help her. She sinks down onto my manliness. I growl but let her have her way with me.

She pinched my nipples then, making me groan. I reached up and pulled her down to my mouth. We kissed hard and sweet on the lips. She whispered in my ear, "Mine." Then she clenched around my hard length. I came soon after. Damn Rosie was hotter than hot that day.

Oh, ooh, then the next day, Rosie and I were just comin' back from 'hunting' and we see Jasper yelling from the bottom of the stairs. "OH, come ON, guys! Alice and I are too tired!"

Alice's voice rings out from the kitchen. "Speak for yourself, mister! Don't you worry, Bella! I know just how to handle a man like him…"

I started laughing. Then Rose thumped me over the head and I yelped, "OW! Rose!"

We watched Alice drag Jazz to their room. Apparently they were not going to let the lusty air push them out of the house anymore.

I threw a caveman worthy fit and grabbed Rosalie, tossed her over my shoulder running up to our room. The king-sized bed was just begging for some use. I ripped our clothes off and ravished her neck and breast area. I entered her slick wet center. Her moan was sweeter than human blood.

"Fuck me, baby." I took the opportunity to reclaim her as she had yesterday to me.

I growled into her ear, "Mine." Then I fucked her hard.

She was ooh-ing and ahh-ing. Finally she gave a shout of "OH EM!!!" After a while, Rose and me went downstairs to wait for the rest of the family to finish so we could go about our daily activities.

Edward carried Bella downstairs and I knew she'd be a bit embarrassed already at the volume her voice got to before but I just can't resist the urge to say something. "So, Bells, you just had to get your fix huh? Ya couldn't go cold turkey? Not even for Jasper?" I just love to see that girl blush.


	15. Note No need to review

**Notes to Readers:**

To all those who have my as a favorite Author/Story or if you have me on your Author/Story alert:

My stories all have Lemons... Each and every one... So if you want to continue reading my stuff here is where you will need to go... Thanks!

www(dot)twcslibrary(dot)com/viewuser(dot)php?uid=7171

**Lori's review of Eclipse**

****SPOILERS FOR ECLIPSE THE MOVIE****

I got to see the 12:01 showing of the third movie in The Twilight Saga! I took my husband with me and he spent the whole time before, after and during the movie, making fun of it and me, but here's my opinion:

I loved it!

I thought it was excellently acted and thoroughly enjoyable. Most of my favorite scenes from the book made the movie and I couldn't be happier. There were some cheesy parts, but they matched the cheesy parts of the book so it wasn't the bad type of cheesy.

I thought there were some portions of the movie that were absolutely perfect, but there were a few that I'm not sure they did justice to. The part when Jacob meets up with them at Forks HS was ok, but I think it could've been better, Bella was not as upset as she should've been that Victoria was back in town. Also, in the book, the bed was a MAJOR issue. In the movie…not so much! The next portion, I was unhappy with was when Jake tells her she'd be better off dead then being a vampire. She was supposed to be so pissed that she didn't speak to him for DAYS and she actually sticks around for the rest of her visit! The final scene that I didn't like was when she speaks to Jacob the last time…He showed more emotion than she did!

I think the most important thing in this movie is the proposal. It played out just perfectly! The ring was beautiful and I loved the emotion and affection and the way Bella and Edward are all lovey-dovey in this movie. I am so glad they got it right this time. 'The Talk' with Charlie went just as awkwardly as it was supposed to and I laughed the whole time! The chats she had with Jasper and Rosalie went well and I could see the wheels in her head turning as she considered all the info she was getting. Jasper's accent was breathtaking and I would love to hear more of it. I loved her explanation of her final decision. It was different than the book, but I think it fit better to Bella's true character.

I can't wait to see it a second time! I may have to go back for thirds!

I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did!

Love, Lori

Hey, All!

I'm hoping one of you either is a beta or knows of a beta that's willing to take on a new author. I've tried to do it myself, and I thought it was good enough, but I've been hitting some roadblocks and lately all contests require a story to be beta-d. I don't have the time or inclination to sit and sort through the beta data-base, so if you're interested in helping out with my type of stories please let me know.

My biggest stories are the ones with BDSM and lots and lots of sex. I don't want to corrupt anyone so please be 18+ if you plan on taking me up on my offer. If you don't like slash, please don't waste either of our time. My style of writing is more romantic than anything else. Although I don't do stories about abuse, Healing Moments flashes back to Edward's days in an abusive relationship.

Hope I'll be hearing from some of you…

Thanks, Lori

**_hnwhitlock2000 has now been my Beta for i think the last 2 months!_**!

**Hey, All!**

**Calling all my Rob Pattinson fans:**  
There is a Facebook Group We should all join and it's called Fans Against Stalker Robert Patinson Apple App.

Here's the link: http:/www (.) facebook (.) ?gid=135275779836856#!/group (.) php?gid=135275779836856

(Take out the spaces and the () Thanks!)

Thanks, Lori

**To all who'd like to vote for the Slash/Backslash contestants:  
**  
To see entries in the "SLASH BACKSLASH" contest, please visit the C2: www. fanfiction .net/c2/68069/3/0/1/

Aug. 16, 2010: A poll will open for voting here: www. fanfiction .net/~slashbackslash

Then there will be a judging round, which will go on for 15 days. The winners will be announced on Sept 1.

**To all who'd like to vote for the Plot-Bunny contestants:  
**  
To see other entries in the Plot Bunny Contest, please visit the following C2:  
www. fanfiction .net/community/Plot_Bunny_Contest/82048/

Voting is going on right here… right now!  
www. fanfiction .net/u/2318066/Plot_Bunny_Contest#

These are the only contests right now. I'll get back to you as I enter more! Please vote?

**Thanks! **

Apparently, we're not allowed to have special stories that are notes to the readers. I was forced to delete that one. So I'll now be forced to do something I hate and put Authors Notes in the chapters of my stories. I think each author should be allowed to have 1 story that is ANs so that their readers know what's happening with them and they don't have to waste chapter space, but the powers that be do not agree, so that's that.

* * *

New Contest and C2 on ffnet.  
I'm a Judge for the contest, and I created the C2.

Dommella's Dungeon:  
_www. fanfiction. _net/u/2523629/

Twilight- Femme Domme :  
_www. fanfiction. _net/community/Twilight_Femme_Domme/85151/

Take out the spaces!

* * *

**_The Contest entries must be in by 10/31/10_**  
**_I'm a Judge for the contest, and I look forward to judging your stories! Get to work, Ladies and Gentlemen!_**  
**_Dommella's Dungeon: www (.) fanfiction (.) net/u/2523629/_**

* * *

Hey everyone! Check this out! I was asked to do a short author's interview! Its posted today 10/21/10. There's a link below and on my profile! Enjoy! It's posted here:

www (.) twimuses (.) ?zx=39b7e1c63a1ae38f

Take out the spaces and the () and enjoy!


End file.
